All About Us!
by CermePhinaaa
Summary: Jongin seorang pengusaha. Jatuh cinta kepada Sehun, seorang pelacur gay. Bagaimanakah kisah Jongin dan Sehun yang berada di dunia pelangi? KaiHun. Yaoi
1. Chapter 1

**All About Us!**

Summary:  
>Jongin seorang pengusaha. Jatuh cinta kepada Sehun, seorang pelacur gay. Bagaimanakah kisah Jongin dan Sehun yang berada di dunia pelangi?<p>

Cast:  
>Kim Jongin<br>Oh Sehun  
>and Other<p>

Warning:  
>Typo's. Eyd tak sesuai. Gay life. NC (Not for Children). Tema pasaran!<p>

Present By:  
>CermePhinaaa<p>

.

.

Happy Reading

.

.

* * *

><p>"Jonginnie... Eungh~" Desah Sehun saat merasakan lidah Jongin bermain-main di lehernya.<p>

Kedua tangan Jongin mengangkat kaos Sehun dan bibirnya langsung meraup nipple cokelat kemerahan milik Sehun.

"Angh! Ahh... Ssshh haahh.." Sehun menekan kepala Jongin untuk semakin dalam menghisap nipplenya.

Bruk!

Jongin mendorong tubuh Sehun hingga terlentang diranjang dan ia segera menindih tubuh Sehun.

"Nngghhh~ Jonginniehhh... Mmmpt!"

Jongin segera melumat bibir pink tipis Sehun yang terus menerus mendesah. Kedua tangan Jongin tergerak untuk melepas celana jins beserta dalaman milik Sehun.

Tangan kanan Jongin mulai mengocok junior Sehun dengan perlahan.

"Akh! Uuuhhh... Nnnggh Jongin~" Sehun melepas ciuman Jongin dan mendongakkan kepalanya.

"Sehunna.. Juniormu kecil sekali eoh." Kekeh Jongin sambil terus memanjakan junior Sehun.

"Aahhh.. Nnngg, a- aniyoohhh~ Ya, Jongin! Jangan dipencet." Sehun bangun dengan sikutnya sebagai tumpuan.

"Hahaha.. Mianhae. Habis aku gemas sekali."

"Sakit, pabbo." Sehun kembali menjatuhkan tubuhnya.

Jongin tersenyum dan mulai melepas satu persatu pakaiannya. Jongin merangkak naik dan memutar tubuhnya, hingga junior besarnya berada didepan bibir tipis Sehun.

"Hei, Sehunna. Hisap milikku, palliwa!" Ujar Jongin menempelkan ujung juniornya dibibir Sehun.

Sehun mematuhi Jongin. Ia mulai membuka bibirnya dan memasukkan junior Jongin kedalam mulutnya.

"Angh! Nneehhh... Benar, hisap seperti itu Sehunnaahhh~" Jongin mendongakkan kepalanya dan ia kembali menunduk untuk melihat hole Sehun.

Jongin bersmirk sebelum memasukkan tiga jarinya sekaligus.

"Mwo, uhhuk! Argh, Jongin pabbo! Appoyo..." Sehun melepas hisapannya, kedua matanya mulai mengeluarkan air mata.

Jongin tidak mendengarkan Sehun. Ia malah semakin dalam menusuk hole Sehun dan mengaduk-aduknya.

"Aahh.. Appo, pelan-pelannhhh~" Rintih Sehun.

"Ugh! Aku sudah tidak tahan lagi." Gumam Jongin. Ia melepas jarinya dan memutar tubuhnya.

Jongin membalik tubuh Sehun dan menarik pinggul Sehun hingga juniornya berada tepat didepan pintu masuk hole Sehun. Jongin mulai menggesek-gesekan kepala juniornya.

"Uuunng~ Jonginnie, pelan-pelan me- ARGH!"

Dengan sekali dorongan Jongin langsung memasukkan seluruh juniornya dihole Sehun.

"Mmmhhh~ sempit sekali." Desah Jongin.

"Hiks.. Dasar pabbo! Sakit sekali tahu! Hiks~ cepat keluarkan.." Kesal Sehun.

Jongin mulain menciumi dan menggigiti punggung Sehun. "Ssst! Kau akan menikmatinya nanti, chagiya~" Dan Jongin mulai menggerakkan pinggulnya maju mundur.

"Hhng! Ssshh ah! Appo... Hiks.." Sehun mencengkram bantal di sampingnya.

"Haaah.. Ini nikmat sekali. Ugh!" Semakin cepat Jongin menghujam bagian belakang Sehun, membuat namja milky skin itu ikut terhentak-hentak.

"A- Ahh.. Jonginhh.. Lebih cepat!" Desahan Sehun terdengar keras.

"Eumhh ne.." Jongin mempercepat sodokan juniornya di hole Sehun.

Sehun sendiri memejamkan erat kedua matanya merasakan nikmat, ketika ujung junior Jongin menyundul prostatnya. Sehun sudah melupakan rasa sakitnya, yang ia butuhkan sekarang cepat-cepat melepaskan hasratnya.

Sehun mengerutkan dinding rectrumnya, membuat Jongin dibelakangnya semakin gila dengan jepitan lubang milik Sehun.

Bruk!

Jongin membalik posisi Sehun hingga terlentang. Dengan posisi ini Jongin dapat melihat wajah memerah Sehun yang dipenuhi birahi. Sangat sexy!

Jongin terus mempercepat dan cepat hentakan juniornya. Dinding lubang Sehun berdenyut-denyut memijat miliknya.

"Ah.. Ah.. Ahh! Jongin~ Aku mau keluarhhh.. Argh!" Semburan sperma kental dan panas milik Sehun membasahi perut mereka.

"Se- sedikit lagi.. Ngaaahh!" Jongin mengeluarkan semua spermanya didalam lubang Sehun.

Setelahnya Jongin ambruk menimpa tubuh Sehun. Tapi bibir tebalnya tidak berhenti memberi butterfly kiss disepanjang kulit Sehun yang ia temui.

"Eungh~ Jongin." Sehun sedikit bergeliat dalam tidurnya. Ia mengantuk.

Kebiasaan dari seorang Oh Sehun adalah tertidur usai bercinta.

Jongin tersenyum mendengar dengkuran halus dari bibir Sehun. Ia mengangkat tubuhnya dan mengeluarkan miliknya.

"Kau memang luar biasa, Oh Sehun. Dan seandainya kau menjadi milikku." Lirih Jongin.

Ia turun dari ranjang dan memunguti seluruh pakaiannya yang tercecer di lantai. Jongin mengambil segepok uang dari dalam dompetnya dan ia letakkan di atas meja nakas.

Setelah Jongin selesai memakai kembali pakaiannya. Ia mengambil selimut untuk menyelimuti tubuh naked Sehun dan memberikan kecupan selamat tinggal dibibir pink tipis Sehun.

"Jaljayo." Bisik Jongin. Sebelum ia benar-benar pergi dari kamar Sehun.

.

~0~

.

Oh Sehun. Ia adalah seorang gigolo. Keadaan keluarga yang tidak mampu, membuatnya nekat pergi ke kota. Namun saat sampai di kota, Sehun malah ditipu dan dijadikan pelacur.

Bagi Sehun, ia sudah terlanjur basah. Kenapa tidak menenggelamkan dirinya sekalian?

Kim Jongin. Ia adalah seorang Ceo perusahan Kim. Saat itu ia sedang mengadakan pesta di sebuah bar dan Sehun datang sebagai penari erotis didepan mereka. Karena Jongin adalah gay, ia pun tertarik pada Sehun.

Namun semua rasa ketertarikan itu berubah menjadi rasa cinta. Dan Sehun tidak ingin terlibat cinta dengan siapapun.

Jongin tidak menyerah. Ia terus menyewa Sehun. Tiap jam, tiap malam, bahkan setiap hari.

.

.

To Be Continue...

.

.

Maaf yaa ceritanya di cut. Bagaimana lanjut atau tidak? Review untuk lanjut yaa? Saranghae..


	2. Chapter 2

All About Us!

.

.

CermePhinaaa

.

~0~

.

.

Seorang namja berkulit putih susu yang sedang tertidur di atas single bednya mulai meleguh dan menggeliatkan badannya. Kedua hazel sayunya perlahan terbuka dan mengerjap-ngerjap.

"Jam berapa sekarang?" Gumamnya. Kepalanya terangkat sedikit untuk melihat jam di dinding yang menunjukan pukul sembilan pagi.

Ia menjantuhkan kembali kepalanya di atas bantal dan menghembuskan nafas kasar. "Ugh! Rasanya aku seperti tidak punya tubuh saja. Semuanya mati rasa! Namja kemarin bermain terlalu kasar." Gerutuan lucu terlontar dari bibir pink tipisnya yang sedikit luka.

Dengan perlahan dan susah payah. Akhirnya Sehun berhasil mendudukan dirinya dan menurunkan kakinya satu persatu ke lantai. Ia mengambil nafas. "Sekarang. Hanya tinggal berdiri dan berjalan."

Sehun mulai berdiri dan melangkah tertatih, mengabaikan bagian belakangnya yang berdenyut nyeri. "Shit!" Umpatnya.

Kemudian tubuh kurus itu hilang dibalik pintu kamar mandi dan terdengarlah suara air mengalir, juga gemericik air.

.

.

~0~

.

Sehun berjalan keluar dari tempat tinggalnya yang bisa dibilang seperti apartement. Hanya saja, apartement khusus namja atau yeoja tuna susila. Atau secara kasarnya para pekerja seks komersial. Mereka semua tinggal satu gedung dan memiliki kamar masing-masing. Jadi jika ada pelanggan yang ingin dilayani, mereka hanya perlu datang ke kamar dimana namja atau yeoja yang mereka ingini tinggal. Setelahnya namja atau yeoja tuna susila tersebut akan melapor pada bos besar mereka, bos yang biasa disebut gremo.

Sehun berjalan lurus ke pintu keluar, hingga seorang security menyapanya.

"Annyeong, Sehun-shii."

"Annyeong. Nde ada apa?" Jawab Sehun.

"Semalam ada namja bernama Kim Jongin mencarimu. Namun sayang kau sudah di bocking seseorang. Kemudian ia pulang dan titip pesan agar kau menghubunginya." Ujarnya.

Sehun mengangguk mengerti. "Gomawo ajhussi. Aku pergi dulu." Dan setelah Sehun keluar gedung kemudian ia menyetop taxi.

.

^o^

.

.

Sehun sedang berada di supermarket. Ia ingin membeli kemeja baru, jadi sekarang ia berada di butik khusus pakaian pria. Sehun sendiri sedang sibuk memilih kemeja yang dirasa akan cocok untuknya.

Grep!

Sehun merasakan pinggangnya dipeluk sepasang lengan kekar berbalut sweater rajut putih.

"Sehunnie~ aku juga mau dipilihkan kemeja." Bisiknya tepat ditelinga kanan Sehun.

Sehun memutar bola matanya jengah. Ia sangat hafal siapa pemilik suara tersebut. "Lepaskan tanganmu Kim Jongin. Kau membuat kita menjadi pusat perhatian." Desis Sehun.

"Hmm? Biar saja. Aku menyukainya, jadi perduli apa pada mereka." Dan sekarang hidung Jongin mulai menelusuri leher putih Sehun dan mengendusnya.

Sehun menggigit bibir bawahnya menahan desahan. "Jongin pabboya!"

Jongin tertawa puas melihat wajah Sehun yang memerah sampai ketelinga. "Untung saja seseorang itu tidak meninggalkan jejak padamu."

"Aku bukan milikmu. Perlu kau ingat!"

"Memang belum. Tapi satu minggu kedepan kau menjadi milikku. Aku sudah membayar dirimu pada bosmu. Jadi mulai sekarang kau harus patuh padaku. Hmm~ chagiya.." Bibir Jongin mulai mengesapi kulit leher Sehun dan lidahnya ikut menjilat bekas kiss marknya.

"Aku tahu.. Nnnhh~ tapi bukan- NGhh.. disini!" Desis Sehun susah payah.

Jongin menghentikan aksinya dan meremas kencang bongkahan bokong Sehun. "Baiklah. Sekarang kita ke apartementku." Putus Jongin sambil menarik sebelah lengan Sehun.

.

.

~0~

.

Sesampainya di apartement Jongin. Jongin langsung menyeret Sehun menuju kamarnya yang didominasi warna biru laut. Kemudian ia mendorong Sehun hingga terjatuh di atas ranjang besarnya.

Brukh!

"Akh! Pelan-pelan saja Jongin." Ujar Sehun.

Jongin tersenyum kecil dan mendekati Sehun, dibelainya pipi putih mulus milik Sehun dengan lembut. "Aku merindukanmu."

Dan setelah Jongin mengutarakan isi hatinya, bibir tebalnya segera memagut bibir tipis Sehun. Membawanya ke percumbuan yang dalam dan lembut.

.

.

.

Tangan putih dengan jemari panjang milik Sehun terus bergerak meremas seprai ranjang yang tidak berbentuk lagi. Matanya terpejam erat dan bibir tipisnya terus merintih mendesahkan nama orang yang sedang bergerak dibagian selatan tubuhnya. Mencoba membawa Sehun ke dunia putih penuh kenikmatan duniawi.

"Aahhh.. ahh.. Jonginnie~ terussshhh.."

Jongin sendiri sibuk memompa penisnya ke liang dubur milik Sehun yang menurutnya sangat nikmat dan selalu sempit.

"Why your hole is always narrow and tight, Sehunnie? Mmm~" Jongin menuturkan dirty talk kepada Sehun, sambil terus menyodok lubang kenikmatan milik Sehun dengan keras.

"Argh! NGaaahh.. ukh.. aahhnn.. yours is the greatest, Jongin!"

"Benarkah?" Sehun mengangguk cepat mendengar pertanyaan Jongin.

"Shit! Faster.. Kim Jongin.. I want a cum now!"

Jongin menarik smirknya. Tangan kanannya mengocok penis milik Sehun yang kemerahan dan berkedut kencang. Ia menutup ujung penis milik Sehun dengan jempolnya.

"Not now, dear. You have to wait for me and we go out together."

"Ngaaahh.. andwae.. hhh.. let me cum, Jongin!" Sehun mengerang frustasi, karena tidak bisa meledakan hasratnya yang berada di ujung tanduk. "Appoyooo.."

"Ssshh~ sabar dear.." Wajah tampan Jongin maju ke wajah milik Sehun yang basah, karena Sehun menangis. Bibirnya memagut dalam bibir Sehun.

Kedua tangan Sehun langsung memeluk leher Jongin dan bibirnya menghisap kuat bibir Jongin.

Denyutan dinding lubang milik Sehun benar-benar membuat penis Jongin tidak tahan lagi. Hingga lima hujaman terakhir Jongin menembakan seluruh spermanya kedalam lubang Sehun. Sehun sendiri juga menyemprotkan spermanya ke perut Jongin dan perutnya. Keduanya lelah.

Jongin menjatuhkan tubuhnya menindih tubuh kurus Sehun, ia melihat ekspresi wajah Sehun yang masih didera kenikmatan. Sangat sexy, menurutnya.

Kedua kelopak mata yang menutupi hazel Sehun terbuka dan menatap Jongin dengan sayu. "Jonginnie.. aku lapar~ Aku belum makan sejak pagi dan sekarang sudah hampir malam." Kata Sehun dengan manja.

Jongin terkekeh pelan. "Benarkah? Kenapa kau tidak bilang hmm?"

Sehun membuang wajahnya kesamping dan mendengus sebal. "Bagaimana aku mau bilang. Kalau kau langsung membawaku dan memakaiku hingga lupa waktu. Damn!"

Jongin tersenyum dan menggigit bibir Sehun. Tidak pelan, namun juga tidak kencang. Yang jelas gigitan Jongin membuat Sehun terpekik dan merintih sakit.

"Bibir indahmu tidak pantas berkata kotor, kecuali kita sedang bercinta." Kata Jongin.

Jongin mengeluarkan penisnya dan beranjak bangun dari tubuh Sehun. Ia menuruni ranjang dan berjalan masuk ke kamar mandi. "Aku mau mandi dulu. Lalu kau juga harus mandi. Tidak mungkin kan kalau kita makan malam masih dengan bau sperma?" Goda Jongin sebelum tubuhnya benar-benar hilang dibalik pintu.

"You idiot! Kim Jongin." Pekik Sehun.

.

.

~0~

.

Jongin membawa Sehun ke restoran Korea bergaya classic. Ia memesankan semua makanan yang ia ketahui Sehun juga menyukainya.

Jongin duduk disamping Sehun. Mereka duduk ditempat terpojok dengan Sehun yang terhimpit tembok dan Jongin.

Tak lama kemudian makanan datang. Sehun mulai memakan makanan yang tadi dipesan oleh Jongin. Jongin sendiri juga ikut makan bersama Sehun.

"Bagaimana makanannya?" Tanya Jongin.

Kepala Sehun mengangguk kecil. "Hmm.. enak."

Jongin tersenyum sambil terus memperhatikan bagaimana cara Sehun makan.

"Kenapa terus melihatku?" Tanya Sehun yang merasa terus diperhatikan.

"Karena aku ingin."

"Pabbo." Kembali Sehun melanjutkan makannya tidak menghiraukan apapun yang dilakukan Jongin.

Jongin tersenyum jahil sebelum menggerakan tangan kirinya menuju selangkangan Sehun. Ia mengelus-ngelus penis Sehun yang terbalut celana.

Seketika Sehun menghentikan aksi makannya. Kedua hazelnya menatap tajam pada Jongin. "Apa yang- nnh.. kau lakukan?!"

Jongin semakin tersenyum menang merasakan adik kecil milik Sehun mulai mengeras digenggamannya. "Aku rindu ini." Jongin meremas kuat penis Sehun, membuat Sehun hampir berteriak kalau saja ia tidak membekap mulutnya.

"Tapi.. hhhaa.. ini ditempat umum! Bisakah kau biarkan ak- ugh.. makan dengan tenang?!"

"Aku sangat ingin Sehunnie~"

Sehun mengeluarkan puppy eyesnya dan menatap melas Jongin. "Jonginnie, pleaseee~ aku akan melakukan apapun nanti. Jangan disini.."

Jongin menghentikan aksinya dan mendesah kalah. "Baiklah. Kau akan menjadi tawanan kamarku sampai pagi!" Jongin kembali memakan makanannya dengan santai.

Sehun menghela nafas dan meratapi miliknya yang menegang sekarang. Ia melirik Jongin dari ekor matanya. Sial.

.

.

~0~

.

Sehun meleguh dan mencoba menggerakan tubuhnya. Perlahan ia mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya, kepalanya menoleh kesamping. Tepatnya kepada Jongin yang masih terlelap dengan posisi tengkurap dan wajah menghadapnya. Tangan kiri Sehun terangkat untuk menepuk-nepuk pipi Jongin.

"Jongin-ah ieronna! Palli ieronnaya.."

Jongin mulai mengerang dalam tidurnya sebelum kesadaran mengambil alih dirinya. Ia mengucek-ngucek matanya dan memandang Sehun dengan senyum.

"Pagi istrikuuu~" Ucap Jongin.

Sehun mengangkat sudut bibirnya aneh dan memukul kepala Jongin. "Idiot!"

"Argh! Appooo.. kenapa kau malah memukulku Sehunnie?"

"Karena kau pantas dipukul! Sudah cepat bangun! Kau kan harus bekerja." Kata Sehun.

Bibir tebal Jongin menyunggingkan senyuman bahagia. "Mmm~ tidak salah aku menyewamu lama. Ternyata kau memang bisa ku andalkan bagaikan istri."

"Istri, kepalamu?! Aku laki-laki, bodoh!" Sungut Sehun.

"Ya ya aku tahu. Tapi tetap saja sekarang kau yang berperan diposisi perempuan disini. Perlu kau ingat, aku yang memasukimu!"

Sehun mendesah kesal. "Berisik! Sudah sana cepat bangun. Aku akan buatkan kau sarapan dan menyiapkan perlengkapan bekerjamu."

Jongin mengangkat kepalanya dan memajukan wajahnya dengan bibir mengerucut. "Morning kiss dear.."

Sehun melirik Jongin dan mendaratkan ciuman dibibir Jongin yang tak lupa diberi hisapan singkat, membuat suara kecipak saat tautan bibir itu terlepas.

"Gomawo." Jongin segera beranjak bangun menuruni ranjang dan masuk ke kamar mandi.

"Dasar aneh." Cibir Sehun.

.

~0~

.

Jongin telah selesai mandi, kemudian ia melihat pakaian kerjanya sudah tersaji rapih diatas ranjang. Ia tersenyum dan mulai memakai pakaiannya.

^0^

.

Jongin berjalan menuju dapur dan melihat Sehun yang sedang memanggang roti dengan hanya terbalut kemeja putih dan boxer pendek. Jongin mendekati Sehun dan memeluk Sehun dari belakang menaruh dagunya dipundak Sehun.

"Kita sudah pantas menjadi sepasang suami Sehun-ah. Berhentilah bekerja seperti ini dan menikahlah denganku. Aku akan memenuhi semua kebutuhanmu." Ucap Jongin.

Sehun mengambil cangkir untuk membuat kopi susu buat Jongin. "Dan sudah berkali-kali aku katakan. Kalau aku tidak mau terikat dengan siapapun."

"Percayalah padaku Sehun. Aku mencintaimu, bukan hanya nafsu pada tubuhmu."

Sehun berdecih. "Lepaskan tanganmu. Kajja kita sarapan."

Jongin melepas pasrah tangannya yang memeluk pinggang Sehun dan mengikuti Sehun ke meja makan.

^0^

.

"Whoaaahh~! Roti buatanmu memang selalu enak Sehun-ah." Pekik Jongin saat melahap roti panggang berselai cokelat itu.

Sehun memutar bola matanya jengah. "Kau terlalu berlebihan Kim Jongin. Semua orang bisa membuat roti panggang dan rasanya pasti sama."

"Tidak. Kalau kau yang membuatnya. Karena aku mencintaimu, jadi semua yang kau lakukan akan terasa istimewa bagiku." Ujar Jongin dengan senyum lembut.

Sehun menatap malas pada Jongin. "Ini termasuk service dariku. Semua yang sudah membayarku pasti ku perlakukan dengan sama. Ingat!"

Senyum dibibir Jongin memudar mendengarnya. "Aku tahu. Aku memang belum mendapatkan hatimu, tapi sebentar lagi aku yakin akan mendapatkan hatimu."

"Zaman sekarang jangan terlalu muluk-muluk Kim Jongin. Sangat jarang cinta bisa didapatkan hanya dengan kata-kata dan perlakuan yang tulus. Semua manusia hidup membutuhkan uang, bukan hanya cinta." Ujar Sehun.

"Aku bisa memberikan keduanya Sehun-ah. Berhentilah dan hiduplah bersamaku." Pinta Jongin.

"Sayang sekali. Yang kau cintai ini tidak percaya akan adanya cinta. Hatiku sudah mati rasa dan tidak bisa membedakan yang mana yang tulus dan yang mana yang modus. Bagiku tulus dan modus itu sama saja. Sama-sama berujung pada jurang sakit hati." Jelas Sehun.

"Tapi aku beda. Aku tidak seperti itu Sehun-ah. Cobalah percaya padaku."

Sehun mengalihkan pandangannya pada jam di dinding dapur. "Sudah jam tujuh. Kau harus segera berangkat Jongin."

Sekali lagi Jongin menghela nafas kalah. "Nde arraseo." Ia bangun dari kursi dan berjalan ke pintu utama.

Sehun kembali ke kamar mengambil kopor dan jas milik Jongin. Kemudian sedikit berlari kecil menyusul Jongin.

"Ini. Jangan sampai lupa." Ucap Sehun menyerahkan kopor hitam berukuran sedang dan jas kepada Jongin.

Jongin menerimanya dengan senang hati. "Terima kasih." Dan bibirnya mendaratkan kecupan dikening Sehun. "Kau hati-hati disini nde. Tunggu aku pulang dan bilang padaku kalau mau pergi kemana-mana."

Kepala Sehun mengangguk. "Aku mengerti tuan. Sekarang cepat berangkat sana!" Usir Sehun sedikit mendorong pelan bahu Jongin.

Jongin tertawa kecil. "Baiklah. Sampai nanti."

Blam.

Sehun menutup pelan pintu apartement milik Jongin dan kembali beranjak ke dapur untuk membersihkan semua peralatan bekas sarapan tadi.

.

~0~

.

.

Saat Jongin sampai di ruangannya. Ia melihat ada seorang namja tinggi sedang duduk di bangkunya.

"Ya! Chanyeol hyung. Apa yang kau lakukan? Itu tempatku."

Namja itu berbalik dan menatap Jongin dengan senyum lebarnya. "Kai-yah bogoshiepo!" Chanyeol bangun dari bangku dan memeluk Jongin dengan erat.

"Aish! Sesak hyung.."

Chanyeol melepas pelukannya dengan tawa pelan. "Aku merindukan dongsaeng kesayanganku. Seminggu di London sangat membosankan."

"Itu sudah resikomu bekerja sebagai public figur." Jongin meletakan kopornya di atas meja dan duduk di bangkunya.

"Aha tapi aku mau bercerita padamu Kai-yah." Cepat-cepat Chanyeol mendudukan dirinya dibangku seberang meja Jongin. "Disana aku berkerja sama dengan seorang namja mungil bermata bulat. Dia imut sekali~"

Jongin memutar bola matanya malas. "Kau berlebihan hyung."

"Aish. Aku sungguh-sungguh. Namanya Do Kyungsoo, tapi sayangnya dia pendiam sekali. Dia juga hanya membalas perlakuanku seperlunya. Menyebalkan." Kini bibir kissable Chanyeol mengerucut dan hal itu sukses membuat Jongin bergidik geli.

"Jangan berlaku aegyo hyung. Kau sangat tidak pantas. Menggelikan sekali." Cibir Jongin.

Chanyeol melirik Jongin dan tertawa kemudian. "Aigo~ Do Kyungsoo sudah membuatku gila sepertinya."

"Lagi pula, sejak kapan kau waras hyung?" Kata Jongin.

...

Park Chanyeol adalah sahabat yang merangkap menjadi hyung terdekat Jongin. Dan Kai adalah panggilan Chanyeol untuknya, karena ia bilang panggilan Kai itu cute. Jongin sendiri hanya mengiyakan apapun yang dilakukan Chanyeol, selama hal itu tidak merugikannya.

...

.

.

~0~

Sehun sedang duduk sambil meminum strawberry milknya. Ia sedang menunggu seseorang disebuah cafe. Tak lupa ia mengirim pesan sebelum pergi kepada Jongin.

"Kyungsoo hyung lama sekali." Gumam Sehun.

Selang waktu beberapa menit, datanglah seorang namja bertubuh mungil menghampiri Sehun. Yang bisa kita panggil Kyungsoo.

"Sehun-ah!"

"Kyungsoo hyung. Kau lama!"

Kyungsoo mengambil tempat duduk dihadapan Sehun. "Maaf, hehe. Lalu ada apa kau menghubungiku?"

Sehun mengaduk-ngaduk strawberry milknya dengan sedotan. "Sebenarnya tidak ada apa-apa hyung. Aku hanya ingin kita jalan-jalan saja, aku bosan."

Kyungsoo tersenyum. "Baiklah, kajja."

"Tapi tunggu dulu nde. Jongin akan datang sebentar lagi."

"Kau mengajaknya?"

"Tidak. Tapi dia memaksa untuk ikut, kau tau dia seperti apakan?"

Kepala Kyungsoo mengangguk. Sedikitnya ia sudah tahu seperti apa watak Jongin, karena Kyungsoo terlalu sering mendengar cerita dari Sehun.

"Eumm.. Sehun-ah."

Sehun menatap Kyungsoo yang memanggilnya.

"Apa kau.. tidak punya niatan untuk berhenti dari dunia yang kau jalani sekarang? Dunia yang kau jalani penuh resiko Sehun-ah dan sepertinya namja yang bernama Jongin itu benar-benar mencintaimu dengan tulus." Ujar Kyungsoo.

Sehun menyandarkan punggungnya dikepala kursi. "Aku tidak tahu. Aku tidak bisa lagi merasakan cinta."

Kyungsoo menatap lurus wajah Sehun yang berubah sendu dengan mata bulatnya. "Mianhae. Kita ganti topik pembicaraan saja nde?"

Sehun tersenyum kecil dan mengangguk.

.

^0^

.

Jongin dan Chanyeol berjalan memasuki cafe tempatnya Sehun berada.

"Sepertinya kau memang mencintai Sehun eoh?" Ujar Chanyeol.

"Tentu saja hyung. Tapi sulit sekali mendapatkan hatinya." Sahut Jongin dengan matanya menelusuri kedalam mencari Sehun dan ia melihat Sehun sedang duduk bersama namja mungil. Langsung saja nafasnya memburu, cepat-cepat Jongin berjalan kesana.

"Kai-yah tunggu aku!" Panggil Chanyeol.

Sehun yang sedang tertawa tiba-tiba saja ada yang menarik lengannya, memaksanya untuk berdiri. Sehun melihat Jongin dengan wajah amarah.

"Siapa dia?!" Desis Jongin.

Sehun menatap tak mengerti pada Jongin. "Apa yang kau bicarakan?"

"Aku tanya. Siapa namja yang bersamamu?!"

Kyungsoo yang merasakan aura tidak enak segera bangkit. "Aku-"

"Aku tidak bertanya padamu!" Bentak Jongin.

"Kim Jongin!"

"APA?!" Jongin mengalihkan tatapannya pada Sehun.

"Dia hyungku, bodoh!" Seru Sehun.

"Do Kyungsoo." Chanyeol berucap senang dan menatap Kyungsoo penuh binar.

Kyungsoo sendiri menatap Chanyeol dengan aneh. Ia berjalan kebelakang Sehun dan berbisik padanya. "Sehun-ah. Orang itu aneh sekali."

Jongin terdiam dan menatap Chanyeol. "Jadi dia namja yang kau ceritakan?"

"Hmm.. Dia sangat imut bukan?" Jawab Chanyeol.

Jongin kembali menatap Sehun dan Kyungsoo. "Mianhae. Aku telah salah paham." Tuturnya.

Sehun menghela nafas. "Makanya kalau mau bertindak pergunakan otakmu."

Jongin tertawa malu dan menarik Sehun kesampingnya. Merangkul pinggang Sehun dengan mesra. "Bogoshieppo."

Chanyeol menghampiri Kyungsoo dan merangkul bahu Kyungsoo sok akrab. "Jongin dengan Sehun. Dan hanya tinggal kita berdua, jadi kau denganku saja." Ucap Chanyeol.

Kyungsoo meringis geli dan menatap Chanyeol dengan aneh. "Aku tidak menyukai namja idiot!" Kyungsoo menampik lengan Chanyeol dan berjalan pergi keluar.

"Ya! Kyungsoo-ah.. hajimma!" Panggil Chanyeol menyusul Kyungsoo.

.

.

ToBeContinue

.

.

Maaf buat yg udah nunggu lama. Iya Cerme tau ini emang lama, soalnya Cerme lumayan sibuk jd urusan fic Cerme nomor duakan. Oh iya jg lupa review yaa?

Cerme bknnya author gila review. Tapi Cerme cmn anggep jd author itu ibarat berjualan cerita dan review adlh bayarannya. Supaya Cerme tau ceritaku layak lanjut atau tidak. Mohon kalian mengerti. See you..


	3. Chapter 3

All About Us!

Cast: Oh Sehun. Kim Jongin. Park Chanyeol. Do Kyungsoo.

Rate: M

Warning: Yaoi. Typo's. Eyd tak sesuai.

Note: Masih ada yg inget sama fic jamuran ini?

By: CermePhinaaa

Chapter 3

...

...

Jongin berjalan masuk kedalam sebuah tempat yang terlihat remang. Yang berada disana hanyalah sekumpulan laki-laki. Mereka semua banyak yang mabuk dan merokok. Tapi bukan itu yang dicari Jongin, dia mencari Sehun.

"Pasti dikamar mandi." Gumamnya.

Jongin pergi kekamar mandi dan dia melihat ada sepasang laki-laki yang sedang having sex. Namun mereka tak merasa terganggu dengan kedatangan Jongin.

"Aaahh~ Tuanhh.. lebih dalam." Rintihan itu.

"Sehun." Desis Jongin. Dia menghampiri bilik kamar mandi yang paling pojok dan tertutup rapat. Dan Jongin semakin jelas mendengar desahan Sehun dan seorang laki-laki yang saling bersahutan.

Jongin hanya berdiri didepan pintu dengan kedua tangannya yang terkepal erat. Dia bisa apa? Sehun bukan miliknya. Jongin hanya bisa memiliki Sehun jika dia membayarnya, dan itu hanya tubuhnya saja.

"Akh! Tuanhh.. lagi.. lebih cepat.. mmmhh~"

Dada Jongin terasa sesak sekarang. Dengan cepat dia melangkah keluar kamar mandi. Menunggu Sehun didepan kamar mandi sepertinya lebih baik.

...

...

Satu jam sudah Jongin berdiri didepan pintu kamar mandi layaknya orang bodoh. Dia hanya diam dan diam menunggu Sehun keluar dari sana. Bahkan saat ada namja menggodanya, Jongin langsung memberikan tatapan mematikannya. Membuat para namja yang berniat menggodanya, malah mundur karena takut.

Kriet..

Pintu terbuka. Sehun keluar dengan seorang namja paruh baya merangkul pundaknya. Namja itu mencium bibir Sehun setelah memberikan sebuah amplop coklat yang tebal, lalu pergi meninggalkan Sehun. Sehun memasukan amplop itu kedalam saku celananya dan sepertinya dia belum sadar akan keberadaan Jongin.

Jongin langsung menarik lengan Sehun saat melihat namja milky skin itu hendak pergi. Sehun menoleh dan menatap Jongin sedikit terkejut.

"Jongin."

"Sekarang kau harus ikut aku."

"Tapi Jongin-"

"Aku sudah membayarmu!"

Sehun menurut pada Jongin ketika namja tan itu menarik lengannya pergi keluar dari tempat ini.

...

...

Didalam mobil.

Sehun melirik Jongin. Ekspresi namja tan itu dingin sekali, entah apa yang mengganjal dalam pikirannya.

"Jongin. Apa ada masalah?"

"Masalahnya itu ada pada dirimu."

Sehun menunduk. "Maaf. Kau sendiri tahukan kalau aku itu apa."

Jongin menghentikan mobilnya di pinggir jalan. Kedua matanya menatap lekat pada Sehun. "Maka dari itu. Bisakah kau mencoba sedikit saja untuk menerimaku? Aku akan menarikmu keluar dari kehidupan gelap itu Sehun."

Sehun diam tak menjawab dan Jongin tahu arti dari keterdiaman Sehun. Sehun menolaknya lagi.

Namja tan itu kembali menjalankan laju mobilnya.

...

...

Jongin membawa Sehun ke apartementnya.

"Mandilah yang bersih. Aku tidak mau menyentuhmu jika bekas orang lain masih menempel di dirimu." Ucap Jongin.

Dan tanpa menolak. Sehun berlalu menuju kamar mandi yang tentu saja dia sudah tahu dimana letak tempat kamar mandinya.

Jongin menjatuhkan bokongnya di atas single sofa. Namja tan itu mengusap helai poninya ke atas, lalu menghembuskan nafasnya.

...

Kriet.

Pintu kamar mandi terbuka sedikit dan dari sana munculah kepala Sehun yang basah. "Jongin.."

Jongin beralih melirik Sehun. "Wae?"

"Aku.. aku tak membawa pakaian. Bisakah aku minta tolong bawakan pakaianku?" Ujar Sehun.

Sebelah sudut bibir Jongin terangkat. "Tidak perlu pakai baju."

"Maksudmu?"

"Aku bilang tidak perlu pakai baju. Keluar saja tanpa pakaian."

"Ta- tapi Jongin.." Kata Sehun.

"Bukankah kau sudah biasa menunjukan dirimu tanpa pakaian sama sekali pada orang lain. Kenapa denganku tidak?" Ujar Jongin.

Sehun menunduk memikirkan semua perkataan Jongin. 'Kenapa Jongin berbeda? Dia tidak pernah memperlakukanku seperti pelacur, walaupun aku memang pelacur. Tapi setidaknya Jongin selalu menghargaiku. Dan sekarang kenapa..'

"Hei, Oh Sehun. Cepat lakukan! Aku membayarmu, bukan untuk melihatmu berdiam diri disana." Suara Jongin menyadarkan Sehun.

Sehun menyahut dengan gumaman pelan. Dengan gerakan perlahan, dia keluar dari kamar mandi. Sehun menunjukan dirinya tanpa pakaian dengan kedua tangan yang menutupi daerah privatnya.

Dapat ditangkap oleh kedua mata Jongin, tubuh polos Sehun. Kulit putih pucat mulusnya kini dipenuhi oleh bercak kemerahan, bahkan beberapa ada yang berwarna keunguan dan biru. Yang jelas bekas itu bukan dari Jongin.

"Angkat kepalamu! Dan singkirkan kedua tanganmu itu." Seru Jongin.

Sehun mengangkat kepalanya yang sedari tadi menunduk dan menarik kedua tangannya yang sedari tadi menutupi daerah privatnya.

"Kesini! Dan manjakan penisku dengan mulutmu."

Sekali lagi. Sehun mematuhi Jongin. Ia melangkah maju sampai berdiri didepan Jongin. Kemudian Sehun berlutut di antara kedua paha Jongin, kedua tangannya membuka kancing pengait celana Jongin dan mengeluarkan penis yang masih tertidur itu.

Sehun menggenggam penis Jongin dan mengocoknya pelan hingga penis itu mengembang. Dia mencium kepala penis Jongin yang mengeluarkan precum dan mulai mengulum dengan mulutnya.

"Mmm~"

"Hahh.. mulutmu nikmat." Desah Jongin.

Jemari lentik Sehun mulai bermain dikedua bola Jongin. Penis Jongin dimulutnya juga semakin membesar. "Mmmhhh.."

Bulir keringat mulai menetes dari pelipis Jongin. Kedua tangannya terangkat menggapai kepala Sehun dan menggerakannya maju lalu mundur.

"Ugh.. Sehun.." Permainan mulut Sehun benar-benar memanjakan penisnya. "Aahh.. khh! Sudah cukup." Jongin menarik kepala Sehun.

Sehun memandang Jongin dengan bingung. Dirinya langsung ditarik Jongin menuju ranjang dan ia didorong sampai terjatuh di atas ranjang yang empuk itu. Jongin segera menduduki perut Sehun dengan penisnya yang tengah menantangnya.

"Sekarang lepaskan kemejaku." Titah Jongin.

Kedua tangan Sehun terangkat ingin melepas kancing kemeja Jongin. Namun namja tan itu langsung menampiknya.

"Bukan dengan tanganmu. Aku minta dengan mulutmu!" Seru Jongin.

Sehun menelan ludahnya. Ia memajukan wajahnya dan mulai membuka kancing kemeja Jongin dengan mulutnya. Sehun tak merasa kesulitan, karena dirinya pernah diperlakukan seperti ini sebelumnya.

"Good boy.." Jongin menepuk-nepuk kepala Sehun. Setelah namja milky skin itu membuka semua kancing kemejanya.

Jongin beranjak turun dari ranjang dan melepas seluruh pakaiannya. Sehun sendiri hanya diam memandang Jongin yang sekarang tengah mengambil sesuatu.

"Hari ini, aku ingin permainan kita dilengkapi dengan ini..." Seringai Jongin terkembang.

Sehun melihat beberapa benda yang tak asing lagi di ingatannya. Semua benda yang dipegang Jongin adalah sex toys dan Sehun sangat membencinya. Karena benda itu selalu menyakitinya dan tak ada kenikmatan apapun.

Ini juga kali pertamanya Jongin memakai sex toys. Tapi Jongin yang ini berbeda, tatapan Jongin yang ini sama seperti semua pelanggan Sehun yang pernah menidurinya. Tak ada lagi tatapan lembut dari Jongin, yang ada hanya nafsu.

"J- Jongin.. ku mohon. Jangan pakai itu semua.." Suara Sehun terdengar bergetar.

"Waeyo? Bukankah semua pelangganmu banyak yang memakai ini hmm." Sahut Jongin.

"Tapi kau tahu kan.. kalau aku tidak menyukainya Jongin." Balas Sehun.

"Mmm~ tapi sayangnya, sekarang aku tidak mau tahu Sehunnie.." Kata Jongin.

Jongin berjalan mendekat dan Sehun perlahan beringsut mundur.

"Jongin.. please~ jangan lakukan." Sehun memohon.

"Permohonan ditolak." Jongin meraih kedua tangan Sehun dan memborgolnya di kepala ranjang.

Sehun mendongak untuk melihat tangannya dan ia menunduk kebawah merasakan kedua kakinya yang dibuka paksa. Kedua matanya membulat melihat Jongin yang memegang dildo berukuran besar dan bergerigi. Kepala Sehun menggeleng cepat dan kedua kakinya mulai berontak.

"Anniya Jongin.. jangan pakai itu!" Seru Sehun.

Jongin menahan paksa kedua paha Sehun. "Hanya diam dan nikmati semua permainanku!" Bentak Jongin.

Sehun terisak pelan dan hanya diam mengikuti alur permainan Jongin. "Kau sama saja.." Lirih Sehun sangat pelan.

Jongin memasukan dildo itu kedalam lubang Sehun, membuat Sehun menjerit.

"Aaaaargh! Kkhh.. sa- sakit sekali Jongin.." Seluruh saraf Sehun terasa menegang. Lubangnya terasa panas dan perih.

Jongin menatap Sehun dalam diam. "Karena aku mulai lelah menunggumu. Kau juga hanya menganggapku sebagai pelanggan dan apa boleh buat. Mulai sekarang aku menganggap ini hanya sebatas aku membayarmu dan kau melayaniku."

Sehun menatap Jongin sedih. "AKH! Nghh.. ahh.. ahh."

Dan Jongin mulai menarik keluar dan mendorong masuk kembali kedalam lubang Sehun.

...

...

All About Us!

..

Seorang namja mungil terlihat sedang terlelap di atas ranjang berukuran besar. Di sampingnya terlihat seorang namja tinggi berbaring menyamping menghadapnya.

Jemari sang namja tinggi itu terangkat untuk mengelus lembut kulit wajah si namja mungil. Senyum terpatri dibibirnya melihat namja mungil yang mulai bergeliat merasa terganggu.

"Nghhh~" Sepasang kelopak mata itu mulai terbuka, memperlihatkan kedua matanya yang bulat.

"Pagi baby.." Sapa namja tinggi itu dengan suara khasnya yang berat.

"Ng?" Namja mungil itu menatap namja tinggi disampingnya dengan bingung, sampai kesadaran benar-benar menariknya melihat senyuman yang menurutnya idiot terpatri dibibir namja itu. "Chanyeol! Apa yang kau lakukan disini?!"

"Eoh? Kyungsoo-ah apa kau lupa dengan apa yang sudah kita lakukan semalam hmm?" Tanya namja tinggi yang ternyata Chanyeol kepada namja mungil yang bernama Kyungsoo.

"Melakukan ap- Akh! Appo.." Kyungsoo merintih ketika mendudukan dirinya. Bokongnya terasa perih dan ngilu sekali.

"See? Bokongmu pasti terasa perihkan." Ujar Chanyeol.

Kyungsoo menatap Chanyeol dengan kesal. "Ap- apa yang kau lakukan padaku?"

"Bukan apa yang aku lakukan, tapi apa yang telah kita lakukan semalam. Apa kau benar-benar tidak mengingatnya Kyungie sayang? Semalam itu kau benar-benar sangat liar." Ucap Chanyeol di akhiri dengan bisikan menggodanya.

Kyungsoo memandang Chanyeol dengan pandangan yang sulit di artikan. Dan sepintas ingatan tentang semalam yang dilaluinya bersama Chanyeol terlintas di benaknya.

Flashback on

...

"Akh! Chanhh.. terus lebih dalam.. eungh.. nikmat Chanhh~"

"Lubangmu juga sangat nikmat Kyunghh.." Desah Chanyeol sambil terus memompa miliknya didalam lubang namja mungil yang berada dibawahnya.

"Aah.. terus.. lagihh ahh~ lebih cepat!.."

"Sebut namaku Kyung!" Chanyeol menyodok keras titik prostat Kyungsoo sampai namja mungil itu berteriak menyebutkan namanya.

"CHANYEOL! Aaangh.. akh.. ah.. Chanhh.. Chanyeol~"

Seringai tipis terpatri dibibir Chanyeol yang masih sibuk mengejar dan membawa Kyungsoo menuju kenikmatan seks bersama dirinya.

...

Flashback off

...

Kyungsoo benar-benar mengingatnya sekarang, terlihat dari kedua mata bulatnya yang melebar kaget.

"Sudah mengingatnya kan?" Ujar Chanyeol.

"Dasar brengsek! Kau telah memperkosaku!" Seru Kyungsoo.

"Ya, Kyungsoo. Aku tidak memperkosamu! Aku hanya mengambil kesempatan disaat kau mabuk berat. Lagi pula semalam juga kau benar-benar menikmatinya, sampai terus menyebut namaku." Sahut Chanyeol.

Pipi Kyungsoo bersemu sesaat, namun ia segera mengubah wajahnya lagi menjadi kesal. "Itu karena aku tidak sadar. Dasar sialan!"

Buak!

Bruk!

"Akh!"

Kyungsoo meninju rahang Chanyeol sampai namja tinggi itu jatuh terguling dari ranjang dan merintih kesakitan.

Chanyeol segera bangkit dan menatap nyalang pada Kyungsoo. "Kyung!"

"Mwo?! Jangan pernah muncul di hadapanku lagi." Teriak Kyungsoo dengan kedua mata yang mulai memanas. "Aku membencimu!" Kyungsoo memaksakan dirinya untuk turun dari ranjang dan ia memungut pakaiannya yang tercecer di lantai. Dengan cepat namja mungil itu memakai pakaiannya kembali dan pergi meninggalkan Chanyeol sendirian didalam kamar hotel.

Chanyeol masih terdiam disana. Entah kenapa seluruh syarafnya seakan tidak berfungsi, setelah mendengar kalimat yang keluar dari mulut Kyungsoo tadi.

"Kyungsoo membenciku?" Ujarnya pelan dan namja tinggi itu segera mengacak-ngacak frustasi rambutnya.

"Aaargh!"

..

...

All About Us!

..

...

Didalam sebuah kamar terlihat kedua namja yang saling bergumul. Namja berkulit putih susu itu sibuk mendesah dibawah tindihan namja berkulit tan. Namun bukan desahan nikmat yang mengalun dari bibirnya.

"Akh! Jongin.. hentikan.. i- ini sakit.. ahh akh.. jongin pleasehh.." Namja yang berada dibawah namja tan alis Jongin, terus memohon agar Jongin menghentikan seks yang menyakitkan ini.

"Apa yang.. ahh.. harus di hentikan Sehun.. mmmhh~" Jongin memaju mundurkan miliknya berlawanan dengan dildo bergerigi ditangannya.

"Kkkhh!" Air mata mulai menetes dari pelupuk mata Sehun. Kedua tangannya semakin erat mencengkram pundak kokoh Jongin.

"Aku.. ahh.." Jongin mendesah lega ketika mengeluarkan semua spermanya didalam Sehun.

Sehun sendiri langsung bernafas lega. Miliknya sama sekali tak menikmati, bahkan menegang pun tidak.

Bruk..

Jongin jatuh menindih Sehun sambil mengatur nafasnya. Dia menatap wajah Sehun yang memerah dan basah, terlihat juga bekas air mata dari kedua mata Sehun. Tapi Jongin berusaha untuk mengabaikannya. Bibir tebalnya mulai mencium rahang Sehun.

"Nikmat sekali hmm.." Desahnya.

"Tidak." Sahut Sehun singkat.

Jongin mendengarnya namun hanya tersenyum kecil. "Aku tahu. Tapi aku tidak perduli. Karena disini aku telah membayarmu dan tugasmu hanya perlu melayaniku." Ujar Jongin.

Sehun tersenyum kecut. Sehun merasa bersalah dan kecewa pada Jongin. Namun disisi lain dia memakluminya, karena seseorang seperti Sehun memang pantas mendapatkan hal seperti ini kan.

...

...

All About Us!

...

Cklek.

Sehun membuka sebuah pintu dan masuk kedalam ruangan yang ternyata adalah sebuah kamar. Kamar itu terlihat gelap karena tidak ada satupun cahaya. Jemarinya mencari saklar lampu dan menekannya, hingga bohlam lampu di langit kamar menyala. Menerangi dan membuat Sehun dapat melihat jelas isi kamar tersebut.

Sehun mengernyit melihat isi kamar yang berantakan. "Tidak biasanya kamar Kyungsoo hyung menjadi berantakan seperti ini." Gumamnya.

Kemudian Sehun baru sadar. Jika terdengar suara gemericik air shower dari kamar mandi. Sehun melangkahkan kakinya kesana dan menempelkan telinganya dipintu.

"Kyungsoo hyung.."

Tok.. tok.. tok..

Sehun mengetuk pintu tersebut dan kembali memanggil Kyungsoo. "Hyung, kau ada didalam?"

Raut wajah Sehun berubah khawatir. "Kyungsoo hyung! Jawab aku.."

Bulir keringat mulai membasahi pelipis Sehun. Namja milky skin itu segera membuka pintu yang terkunci, mendobraknya. Hingga ia hampir terjatuh dan langsung berlari menuju shower box.

Dari luar kaca Sehun melihat Kyungsoo yang duduk meringkuk dibawah guyuran shower. Dibukanya pintu kaca tersebut dan Sehun mematikan shower yang terus mengalirkan air.

"Kyungsoo hyung, kau kenapa?" Sehun berjongkok didepan Kyungsoo dan meraih Kyungsoo.

Punggung kecil dan pundak Kyungsoo terlihat bergetar. "Hyung, kau menangis?"

"Hiks.. hiks.. aku.. kotor.. Sehun.." Isak Kyungsoo.

Sehun memegang wajah Kyungsoo agar menatapnya. "Kotor? Maksudmu apa hyung.."

"Aku kotor.. Hun-ah.." Lirih Kyungsoo.

Dan saat kedua mata Sehun menelisik keadaan Kyungsoo, tatapannya terhenti di leher Kyungsoo. Leher putih Kyungsoo terdapat beberapa bekas kissmark.

"Si- siapa yang melakukannya padamu hyung?" Terselip nada marah pada pertanyaan Sehun tersebut.

"Cha- Chanyeol.. Park Chanyeol.. di- dia memperkosaku saat.. aku mabuk.. hiks.."

"Park Chanyeol." Gumam Sehun. Ia mengingat nama itu dan mengenal orangnya, karena Chanyeol adalah sahabat Jongin.

Sehun membawa Kyungsoo kedalam pelukannya. "Sekarang kita keringkan badanmu nde hyung. Aku tidak mau kau sakit."

...

...

Pagi hari.

Sehun yang tertidur disofa ruang tengah, mulai terbangun karena terganggu bias sinar matahari yang menyusup dari tirai jendela. Sehun mendudukan dirinya agar kesadarannya pulih. Semalaman dia menjaga Kyungsoo. Namja mungil itu tidak bisa tidur sampai tengah malam, bahkan saat Kyungsoo mulai terlelap. Sehun pun harus menenangkan tidurnya, karena Kyungsoo akan mengigau. Tapi bukan mengigau seperti biasanya orang. Kyungsoo berteriak dan menangis dalam tidurnya tentang kejadian bersama Chanyeol.

Sehun berjalan pelan memasuki kamar Kyungsoo. Dia melihat Kyungsoo yang telah bangun dan duduk memeluk kedua kakinya di atas ranjang.

"Hyung.. kau sudah bangun?" Tanya Sehun.

Kyungsoo hanya melirik pada Sehun. "Hmm."

Sehun tersenyum kecil. "Aku harus kembali. Maaf aku tidak bisa menemanimu terlalu lama. Tapi sebelum aku kembali, aku akan membuatkan sarapan untukmu." Ujar Sehun.

Kyungsoo tersenyum kecil. "Gomawo."

"Kau tidak ingin mandi dulu hyung?"

Kepala Kyungsoo menggeleng pelan. "Nanti saja."

"Arraseo. Aku akan ada didapur untuk membuat sarapan ya." Ucap Sehun.

Namja milky skin itu beranjak keluar kamar setelah melihat Kyungsoo mengangguk pelan.

Kyungsoo yang telah membersihkan dirinya dan memakai pakaiannya, berdiri didepan cermin yang terdapat di pintu lemari pakaiannya. Namja mungil itu hanya diam mematut pantulan dirinya di cermin.

...

Cklek.

Suara pintu terbuka dan seseorang masuk kedalam kamar.

"Kyungsoo hyung."

Kyungsoo berpaling pada Sehun. "Mwo?"

"Aku mau pergi sekarang ya. Aku sudah membuatkan sarapan untukmu, jangan lupa dimakan." Sehun tersenyum lembut dan mengelus pundak Kyungsoo. "Kalau ada apa-apa, hubungi aku. Annyeong."

"Annyeong." Ucap Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo berjalan mengantar Sehun keluar dari apartementnya. Dan menutup lalu mengunci pintu apartementnya. Namja mungil berjalan lemas menuju meja makan, dimana sudah ada sandwich dan segelas susu disana.

Kyungsoo duduk di kursi meja makan dan mulai memakan sarapannya dengan perlahan.

Beberapa menit kemudian. Kyungsoo membereskan sisa sarapannya yang tidak habis, dia menaruhnya di bak cuci piring dan berniat mencuci piring. Sebelum suara bel pintu menginterupsi kegiatannya.

...

Ting tong~

Dahi Kyungsoo mengernyit. Ia berpikir apa itu Sehun? Mungkin saja Sehun lupa akan sesuatu makanya datang kembali. Jadi tanpa berpikiran buruk, Kyungsoo membuka pintu apartementnya.

Dan saat Kyungsoo membuka pintunya. Betapa sangat terkejutnya Kyungsoo melihat siapa yang datang ke apartementnya. Orang itu adalah orang yang sangat ingin di hindarinya. Orang yang sangat di bencinya. Sekarang, bahkan mungkin sampai selamanya.

Park Chanyeol.

"Kyungsoo.. aku.. aku mau minta maaf." Lirih Chanyeol dengan suara lembut.

Wajah Kyungsoo mengeras. Kedua mata bulatnya menatap Chanyeol dengan kilat amarah.

Chanyeol memandang sedih pada Kyungsoo. "Kyung.. mianhae.."

"Pergi dari sini." Ucap Kyungsoo penuh penekanan.

Wajah Chanyeol bertambah sedih melihat Kyungsoo. Perasaan bersalah sangat menyelubungi hatinya dan dia tidak mau kehilangan Kyungsoo. "Kyungsoo.. Ku mohon maafkan aku.." Lirihnya.

..

..

TBC

..

Akhirnya bisa update juga. Makin aneh haa, mianhae yaa Chingudeul, Cerme lama sekali updatenya. Bahkan setahun yaa? Jamuran nih Fanfic. Tapi masih adakah yang mengingatnya? *Buing-buing*


	4. Chapter 4

All About Us!

**..**

Oh Sehun

Kim Jongin

Park Chanyeol

Do Kyungsoo

**..**

Yaoi, Typho Bertebaran, EYD tidak sesuai.

**..**

Note: Annyeong haseyo chingudeul. Saya tahu ini FF udah jamuran dari kapan tau. Tapi biarlah, yang penting ini tetep di lanjutin yaa. Berhubung ide cerita ini lagi ngalir bagaikan ingus *abaikan*

**..**

**:: Present By ::**

**CermePhinaaa**

**..**

**..**

**Happy Reading**

**..**

**All About Us! – Chapter 4**

**..**

Jongin berjalan dengan langkah cepat. Tujuannya ialah kamar Sehun. Setelah menemukan pintu kamar Sehun, Jongin langsung mengetuk dengan keras pintu tersebut.

Duk.. duk.. duk!

"Sehun buka pintunya!" Sepertinya namja tan tersebut terlihat sedang sangat kesal.

Tidak ada balasan. Kembali Jongin mengetuk pintu tersebut dengan lebih keras. "Oh Sehun! Aku tahu kau ada didalam."

..

..

..

..

Sementara didalam kamar, Sehun berjalan mondar-mandir dibelakang pintu kamarnya. Dia menggigiti ujung jari telunjuknya dengan resah.

"Oh Sehun!"

Sehun terlonjak kaget mendegar suara Jongin yang berteriak padanya. Kedua mata sipitnya memandang pintu dengan was-was. Sehun mengenal Jongin dan namja tan tersebut tentu saja dapat melakukan apa saja. Termasuk menghancurkan pintu kamarnya.

Namun kali ini, sunguh Sehun sangat tidak ingin bertemu dengannya. Ia bahkan sudah meminta kepada sang mucikari untuk tidak menerima Jongin berapapun ia membayarnya.

...

...

...

Di luar pintu Jongin dibuat semakin kesal dan marah. "Sehun buka pintunya atau aku akan menghancurkannya!" Teriaknya lagi.

"**Aku sedang tidak ingin bertemu denganmu."** Suara Sehun terdengar dari intercom pintu kamarnya.

Jongin mendekati pintu itu lagi. "Kenapa Sehun?" Kali ini Jongin menahan nada suaranya agar terdengar lembut. "Kalau soal malam itu, aku kesini untuk minta maaf Sehun. Untuk itu, bukalah pintunya. Aku berjanji tidak akan melakukan apapun."

Hening. Sehun tidak membalasnya. Jongin mendengus kasar dan langsung menendang kasar pintu tersebut berkali.

Buak! Buak!

"Buka pintunya Oh Sehun!"

"Tuan Jongin, kenapa anda membuat keributan disini?" Seorang penjaga menghampiri Jongin.

Jongin menatap orang tersebut dengan kesal. "Buka paksa pintu kamar milik Oh Sehun. Aku mau secepatnya!"

Orang tersebut mengernyit takut pada Jongin. "Arraseo, Tuan Jongin."

"**Tidak perlu, Kim Jongin. A– aku akan membuka pintunya."** Jongin tersenyum mendengar suara Sehun dari intercom.

Jongin melihat pintu tersebut yang mulai terbuka. Langsung saja namja tan tersebut mendorong pintu tersebut dan ia pun masuk kedalam kamar Sehun.

**...**

**...**

**...**

Sebelum membuka pintu, Sehun mengatur nafasnya berkali-kali. Ia mulai membuka pintu kamarnya, namun dorongan dari luar yang sangat kuat membuatnya jatuh terduduk. Dan tentu saja pelakunya adalah Jongin. Sehun menatap ngeri pada Jongin yang berdiri menatapnya.

Namja tan itu langsung menarik kedua tangann Sehun agar bangun dan berdiri di hadapannya. Jongin mencengkram kedua bahu Sehun dan menatapnya tajam.

"Kenapa kau melakukan ini?! Aku mau minta maaf padamu!"

"Seperti inikah caramu meminta maaf Jongin?" Sehun meringis sakit merasakan cengkraman Jongin yang semakin kuat di bahunya.

Jongin langsung tersadar dan ia melepaskan Sehun. Menatap namja _milky_ _skin_ itu dengan bersalah. "Maafkan aku Sehun."

Sehun hanya sekilas menatap Jongin, ia pun beranjak menuju sofa dan duduk disana. Jongin menyusulnya dengan duduk di sampingnya.

"Sehun, maafkan aku." Ucap Jongin lagi.

Sehun duduk sedikit menjauh dari Jongin, namun Jongin yang merasakan langsung bergeser mendekati Sehun dan memegang kedua tangan Sehun yang terasa dingin dan berkeringat.

"Sehun, apa kau sakit?" Jongin mengelus dan mengecup kedua tangan Sehun, Sehun memperhatikan Jongin dan kepalanya menggeleng. "Maafkan aku. Aku menyesal Sehun, tidak seharusnya aku seperti itu kemarin. Maafkan aku."

"Kau mengecewakan aku. Kau bilang kau tidak akan seperti itu. Kemarin kau membuktikan bahwa kau sama saja seperti yang lainnya, hanya menginginkan tubuhku saja." Saat berkata seperti itu kedua mata Sehun terasa panas.

Jongin menggeleng dan langsung mendekap erat tubuh Sehun. "Sehunie.. maafkan aku, jebal.. aku menyesal, sungguh.."

Kedua mata Sehun sekarang telah mengeluarkan air matanya. Sehun menangis sekarang.

Jongin melepas dekapannya dan menatap wajah Sehun sedih. Ia menghapus air mata Sehun yang membasahi kedua pipi mulus namja milky skin tersebut. "Sehun, maafkan aku. Jangan menangis, jebal.. Aku tidak seperti mereka, Sehun. Aku mencintaimu, sangat mencintaimu. Dan itu hanya karena seorang Oh Sehun."

Sehun hanya memandang lekat wajah Jongin yang terlihat sedih dan penuh permohonan. "Aku.. tidak tahu.." Lirih Sehun.

Jongin menunduk dan Sehun dapat merasakan basah di tangannya. Jongin menangis. "Berikan aku kesempatan.. aku berjanji tidak akan mengulanginya Sehun. Kemarin aku sangat egois dan membiarkan cemburu menguasaiku dan membuatku menyakitimu. Mianhae.. jeball.."

Yang Sehun rasakan sekarang, ia benar–benar merasa Jongin sungguh– sungguh. "Jangan menangis Jongin. Aku memaafkanmu.."

Jongin mendongak dan menatap Sehun dengan binar bahagia. Sehun jadi melihat wajah basah Jongin karena namja tan itu menangis menyesal.

Jongin membawa Sehun kedalam dekapan hangatnya. "Terima kasih, Sehun. Aku berjanji tidak akan menyakitimu lagi." Jongin menghirup dalam–dalam aroma manis tubuh Sehun.

Sehun sendiri tersenyum dan balas memeluk Jongin. Dan wajahnya kembali murung mengingat sahabatnya. "Jongin.. Chanyeol hyung telah memperkosa Kyungsoo hyung saat mabuk."

Jongin melepas pelukannya dan menatap Sehun dengan sangat terkejut. "Mwo?! Chan– Chanyeol hyung? Aku tahu dia Sehun, dia–"

"Kalau kau tidak percaya, kau bisa menanyakannya langsung kepada sahabatmu." Potong Sehun.

Jongin tersenyum kecil. "Aku percaya padamu Sehun. Tapi.. Chanyeol hyung itu sangat mencintai sahabatmu. Walaupun dia seorang _player_, tapi setelah mengenal Kyungsoo. Chanyeol hyung tidak pernah lagi melirik yang lain. Dia sangat tergila–gila dengan namja pendek itu. Aku yakin juga Chanyeol hyung tidak melakukannya dengan paksaan."

"Memang tidak! Tapi dia sudah memanfaatkan Kyungsoo hyung yang tengah mabuk. Dan kenapa kau sangat membelanya?! Kyungsoo hyung sangat deperesi sekarang."

"Chanyeol hyung pasti akan mendapatkan Kyungsoo dan Kyungsoo pasti akan menerimanya. Karena seperti tadi aku bilang. Aku mengenal Chanyeol hyung yang sekarang sudah gila karena sahabatmu itu." Jongin memeluk Sehun kembali. "Sekarang lebih baik kita memikirkan tentang kita." Jongin menekankan kata kita disana.

"Kita apa?"

"Kita. Hubungan kita Sehun. Sekarang ini kau menganggap aku dan kita seperti apa?" Tanya Jongin yang telah melepas pelukannya dan menatap Sehun dengan serius.

Sehun balas menatap Jongin. Ia mengerti namun masih merasa ragu.

"Kumohon.. terimalah aku dan jadilah milikku seutuhnya Sehun. Berhentilah dari dunia ini. Aku menerimamu apa adanya Sehun, dan kumohon terimalah aku dan biarkan aku memilikimu. Aku sangat mencintaimu.."

Sehun menggigit bibir bawahnya. Ia menarik napas berat, entahlah semuanya terasa berat. Ia juga tidak munafik bahwa kini ia mulai merasakan bagaimana jika tidak ada Jongin. Hampa, sepi, dan tidak berguna. Hanya saja ia masih merasa sangat tidak pantas untuk bersama dengan Jongin yang sempurna.

"Aku.. tidak pantas untukmu Jongin. Kau.. sangat sempurna. Sangat–sangat sempurna, sedangkan aku sangat kotor dan hina." Lirihnya.

Jongin menangkup wajah Sehun dan menempelkan hidungnya ke hidung Sehun. "Oh Sehun, kau itu sangat sempurna bagi Kim Jongin. Apapun yang dikatakan orang lain, Kim Jongin tidak pernah memikirkannya. Karena Kim Jongin sangat mencintai Oh Sehun seorang. Aku mohon.. percayalah.."

Sehun meneteskan air matanya kembali dan terisak pelan. Ia memeluk leher Jongin dengan sangat erat. "Jadikan aku milikmu Jongin. Aku menerimamu, aku mempercayaimu. Jangan mengecewakan aku lagi."

Jongin tersenyum bahagia. "Aku berjanji Sehun. Sekarang kita pergi dari dunia ini ya. Aku ingin kita menjalani kehidupan yang lebih baik." Sehun mengangguk dileher Jongin. Jongin mengecup leher Sehun. "Terima kasih Sehun, saranghae.."

"Nado.."

**..**

**..**

**All About Us!**

**..**

**..**

"Mau apa kau kesini?!" Teriak Kyungsoo.

"Maafkan aku Kyung, maafkan aku.."

"Pergilah! Jangan muncul di kehidupanku lagi!"

Chanyeol menahan pintu itu ketika Kyungsoo ingin menutupnya. "Kyung jebal!"

"Apa yang kau lakukan?! Pergi sana!" Kyungsoo berusaha mendorong pintu apartementnya. Namun karena kondisi Kyungsoo yang masih sakit dan tubuhnya kecil, tentu saja kalah dengan tenaga Chanyeol.

Kyungsoo jatuh terduduk dengan sangat keras di lantai. "Argh! Appo.."

Chanyeol langsung masuk kedalam apartement Kyungsoo dan menolong namja mungil pujaan hatinya. "Kyung gwenchana? Mianhae.."

"Lepas! Jangan menyentuhku! Aku kan menyuruhmu pergi!" Seru Kyungsoo menampik kedua tangan Chanyeol yang ingin membantunya berdiri.

Namun Chanyeol tetap keras kepala. Ia tetap membantu, lebih tepatnya memaksa Kyungsoo agar namja mungil itu dapat berdiri.

Plak!

"Aku bilang jangan menyentuhku!" Seru Kyungsoo setelah ia menampar keras pipi kiri Chanyeol.

Chanyeol reflek memegang pipi kirinya yang terasa panas. Ia menunduk sedih. "Kyung.. tidak bisakah kau percaya? Bahwa aku benar–benar mencintaimu?" Lirihnya dengan menatap sendu pada Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo masih dengan wajah keras dan tatapan dinginnya. Ia balas menatap Chanyeol. "Dari awal aku tidak pernah percaya kepadamu. Apa menurutmu aku akan percaya setelah yang kau lakukan kemarin?! Sekarang aku percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan orang, kau itu buruk!"

Tatapan Chanyeol semakin sendu pada Kyungsoo. "Kyung.. aku memang bukan orang baik–baik, tapi itu dulu sebelum aku bertemu denganmu. Setelah mengenalmu, aku tidak pernah lagi bermain dengan yang lain. Karena yang aku inginkan adalah dirimu. Karena aku mencintaimu, Do Kyungsoo!"

Kyungsoo menatap terkejut, namun dia tetap diam ketika Chanyeol mengeluarkan suaranya lagi.

"Aku memang salah karena memanfaatkan kau yang sedang mabuk. Tapi asal kau tahu! Kalau memang aku hanya ingin bermain denganmu, setelah aku mendapatkan tubuhmu. Untuk apa aku disini memohon maaf padamu? Untuk apa aku menyesali apa yang telah ku perbuat padamu?"

"Hentikan! Jangan bicara lagi. Cepat pergi dari sini, sebelum kau aku pukul!" Kedua tangan Kyungsoo mengepal erat.

"Pukul aku Kyung! Kajja, pukul aku sampai kau merasa puas! Pukul aku, jika setelahnya dapat membuatmu memaafkan aku. Aku rela.."

Kyungsoo yang memang sedang emosi tentu saja langsung melayangkan pukulannya pada Chanyeol.

Buak!

Chanyeol langsung terjatuh saat Kyungsoo memukul perutnya. Ia terbatuk dan merasakan anyir didalam mulutnya, ia menatap Kyungsoo yang sekarang menghampirinya. Namja mungil itu menduduki perutnya dan menarik kerah bajunya.

Dan setelahnya Kyungsoo kembali memukul Chanyeol terus menerus dan Chanyeol tentu saja tidak akan membalasnya.

Kyungsoo terus memukul wajah Chanyeol hingga sudut bibirnya membiru dan sobek. "Aku membencimu! Aku membencimu! Hiks.. kenapa kau harus ada disini.. aku membencimu.." Kyungsoo yang lelah langsung menangis keras dan membenamkan wajahnya di leher Chanyeol.

Chanyeol terbatuk lagi, wajahnya penuh dengan memar sekarang. Yang entah kapan akan sembuh. Ia mengelus punggung Kyungsoo menenangkan namja mungil itu yang kini memeluk lehernya dengan erat sambil menangis. Bolehkah ia berharap, jika Kyungsoo sebenarnya juga mencintainya.

"Kyung– soo.. mian.. hae.. uljima.." Ucap Chanyeol sedikit sulit.

Kyungsoo mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Chanyeol dengan wajah basahnya. Wajah Chanyeol sekarang babak belur karena pukulannya. Namja mungil itu bangun dari atas tubuh Chanyeol, lalu berdiri.

"Kau bisa berdiri? Aku akan mengobatimu."

Chanyeol berusaha bangkit, ia bisa karena yang sakit hanya wajahnya dan perutnya saja. Ia mengikuti Kyungsoo dan duduk di sofa. Kyungsoo sendiri pergi ke dapur menyiapkan air kompres dan obat salep untuk memar.

Ia kembali menghampiri Chanyeol dan duduk di sampingnya. "Tahan sedikit." Kyungsoo mulai mengompres memar di wajah Chanyeol dengan hati–hati.

Chanyeol meringis sakit, namun didalam hatinya ia bahagia. Bahagia dengan Kyungsoo dan menatap dengan sangat dekat wajah orang yang sangat di cintainya.

"Akh! Appoyo~"

"Yak! Manja sekali. Setelah ini, pergilah dari apartementku." Ujar Kyungsoo setelah menempelkan plester dan perban di luka Chanyeol.

"Kyungsoo~ aku tidak akan pergi, aku akan terus kembali lagi. Aku mencintaimu Kyung, maafkanlah aku." Ujar Chanyeol dengan pandangan memohon.

Kyungsoo meringis. "Hentikan tatapan menjijikanmu itu. Pergilah! Aku lelah dan mau istirahat. Kau tahu dimana pintu keluarnya."

"Kyungsoo.."

"Pergi! Atau aku akan benar–benar membencimu dan tidak akan memaafkanmu."

Chanyeol menelan ludahnya kecut. Tentu saja dia tidak mau apa yang dikatakan Kyungsoo terjadi. Disini dia sedang sangat berusaha membuat namja mungil ini percaya cintanya dan memaafkannya, dan tentu saja semuanya berakhir dengan saling memiliki.

"Baiklah, sekarang aku akan pulang. Tapi besok aku akan kembali lagi. Aku akan membuktikan dan membuat kau percaya bahwa aku mencintaimu Kyung. Annyeong Kyungsoo." Kata Chanyeol.

Kyungsoo hanya diam saja dan memandang ke arah lain. Setelah mendengar pintu yang dibuka dan ditutup. Kyungsoo langsung menghela nafas lelah.

Ia memijit keningnya. "Apa seperti ini yaa, yang dirasakan Sehun ketika Jongin mencintainya namun Sehun terus menolaknya. Aku sendiri bahkan terus membujuk Sehun agar menerima Jongin. Tapi Jongin dan Chanyeol itu berbeda." Ia menyandarkan punggungnya di sofa dan menatap langit–langit apartementnya.

"Aku tahu Chanyeol memang sangat mencintaiku. Hanya saja.. aku tahu bagaimana dia dulu, aku hanya tidak ingin menjadi salah satu bagian dari permainan Chanyeol. Aku masih merasa ragu padanya.." Monolognya.

**...**

**..**

**All About Us!**

**..**

**...**

Sehun yang mulai bangun dari tidurnya. Ia pun menggeliat dalam pelukan erat Jongin. Setelah pernyataan cinta kesekian kalinya dan Jongin kemarin, Sehun menerimanya dan ia berusaha untuk membalas perasaan Jongin seutuhnya. Dan Jongin membawanya keluar dari dunia prostitusi yang buruk, sekarang ia akan tinggal bersama namja tan ini.

Sehun menatap wajah Jongin yang masih tertidur. "Kalau kalian mengira saat tidur Jongin itu tampan. Sebenarnya tidak, dia terlihat lucu saat tidur. Bibir tebalnya ini akan mengerucut seperti ikan." Ujar Sehun sambil menyentuh bibir tebal Jongin.

Merasa terganggu, Jongin menggeser posisi tidurnya. Sehun tersenyum kecil dan mencium kening Jongin. "Tidurlah _prince_ Kim."

Sehun melepas pelukan Jongin dan beringsut turun dari ranjang, lalu ke kamar mandi untuk mencuci wajahnya. Sehun melangkahkan kakinya keluar untuk menuju dapur. Tentu saja ia lapar dan harus membuat sarapan untuknya dan Jongin.

Sehun membuat roti isi sayuran dan daging, juga omelet. Setelah siap, Sehun menyiapkan sarapan tersebut di meja makan. Ia juga menuangkan susu murni pada dua gelas.

Grep..

Sehun merasakan pinggangnya dipeluk erat dan dagu seseorang itu di jatuhkan di bahu kirinya.

"Pagi Jonginie." Sapa Sehun.

"Hmm.. pagi juga sayang. Kenapa kau tidak membangunkanku?"

"Tidurmu nyenyak sekali, jadi aku tidak mau membangunkanmu." Sehun mengangkat dua gelas berisi susu. "Kajja kita sarapan dulu."

Jongin melepas pelukannya dan berjalan mengikuti Sehun. Ia pun duduk disamping Sehun. "Hun.. kenapa susu? Aku kan sukanya kopi."

"Kali ini tidak Jongin. Kau selalu minum kopi, itu tidak bagus untuk kesehatanmu. Mulai sekarang kau harus kurangi dan harus banyak minum air mineral. Susu sangat baik di pagi hari." Kata Sehun tersenyum manis sambil menaruh sarapan di hadapan Jongin.

Jongin balas senyum menggoda. "Hmm.. istriku manis sekali eoh. Tapi aku lebih suka susu darimu langsung."

Sehun langsung memukul kepala Jongin dengan kedua pipi yang bersemburat merah. "Mesum sekali. Makan saja Jongin."

Jongin mengelus kepalanya dan menatap Sehun dengan mata menggodanya. "Kalau kau seperti itu, aku jadi ingin memakanmu."

"Jongin!..."

Jongin tertawa. "Nanti kita mandi bersama ya."

"Andwaeyo!"

**..**

**..**

**..**

Kata – kata Jongin yang mengajak Sehun mandi tentu saja terjadi, tapi tentu saja bukan hanya mandi biasa.

Sehun memanyunkan bibirnya yang sedang memasangkan dasi di leher Jongin.

Jongin mengecup bibir Sehun. "Hey, jangan memanyunkan bibirmu Hun. Kalau kau tidak mau aku menciummu terus menerus dan berakhir kita di ranjang."

Sehun sengaja mengencangkan ikatan dasinya di leher Jongin, membuat namja tan itu terpekik. "Mesum. Ugh! Pantatku jadi sakit karena ulahmu."

Jongin tertawa sambil melonggarkan ikatan dasinya. "Aku kan hanya meminta jatahku." Jongin tersenyum dan mengecup dahi Sehun. "Aku berangkat ya, kau baik–baik disini."

Sehun mengangguk lalu tersenyum. "Hati–hati Jonginie."

**...**

**..**

**All About Us!**

**..**

**...**

Kyungsoo berjalan menuju pintu karena mendengar bel apartementnya berbunyi. Ia membuka pintunya dan terkejut melihat siapa yang datang.

"Selamat pagi Kyungie~ Aku membawakan sarapan. Kita bisa makan bersama."

"Tidak perlu Chanyeol. Pulanglah."

Seseorang yang datang itu tentu saja Park Chanyeol. Dan kali ini Kyungsoo membalasnya hanya dengan terlihat malas.

"Kyungsoo jebal.. kita sarapan bersama ya?" Pinta Chanyeol.

Kyungsoo menatap Chanyeol sesaat lalu menghela nafas. Ia membukakan pintunya lebih lebar. "Masuklah."

Chanyeol tanpa membuang–buang waktu langsung ikut masuk ke dalam apartement namja mungil itu dengan tersenyum lebar. Kyungsoo menyuruh Chanyeol untuk menunggunya di ruang tengah.

"Aku akan ambil piring dan minum dulu. Tunggu disini."

Chanyeol mengangguk dan meletakan plastik berukuran sedang yang ia bawa di atas meja, kemudian ia duduk di lantai didepan meja.

Kyungsoo kembali dengan membawa piring, sumpit dan air. Ia meletakannya di atas meja. "Kau bawa apa?"

"Aku membawa kimchi dan jajangmyeon." Chanyeol membantu Kyungsoo menempatkan makanan yang sudah dia bawa di atas piring.

Setelah semuanya siap. Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol pun mulai memakan sarapan mereka masing–masing.

Chanyeol memakan sarapannya lamat–lamat karena ia juga terus memandang Kyungsoo yang duduk di sebrangnya. **'Kyungsoo manis sekali.'**

Merasa di perhatikan Kyungsoo pun bergumam saat menyumpit makanannya. "Apa ada sesuatu di wajahku?"

Chanyeol menggeleng. "Anniyo."

"Kalau begitu jangan menatapku. Segeralah habiskan makananmu dan pergi dari sini."

Chanyeol melemas, Kyungsoo mengusirnya lagi. "Kyungsoo tidak bisakah kalau tidak mengusirku terus. Aku kan ingin di dekatmu."

Kyungsoo melirik sekilas pada Chanyeol. "Memangnya kau mau apa saat di dekatku."

"Aku mencintaimu Kyung. Maka dari itu akan sangat terasa bahagia kalau aku dapat berada dekat dengan seseorang yang sangat aku cintai."

Kyungsoo hanya diam saja sambil melanjutkan sarapannya, dan Chanyeol jadi tidak berselera makan. Kyungsoo yang diam dan dalam kondisi seperti ini tentu saja tidak dapat ditolak. Jadi Chanyeol dengan terpaksa harus pulang setelah mereka sarapan.

Chanyeol mengulum ujung sumpitnya sambil bergumam. "Kyungsoo, kau mau menemaniku jalan–jalan?" Chanyeol bertanya penuh harap disini, karena jalan–jalan baginya tentu saja berkencan.

"Aku tidak bisa–"

"Jeball Kyung.."

Kyungsoo melirik Chanyeol. **'Tatapan itu lagi.'** Kyungsoo mendesah malas. "Berhentilah menunjukan tatapan seperti anjing dipinggir jalan yang minta di pungut."

"Apa yang salah Kyung? Aku kan hanya memohon padamu."

"Tidak cocok!"

Chanyeol menangkupkan kedua tangannya memohon, tentu saja dengan tatapan yang semakin memelas. "Jeball.."

Kyungsoo berdecak malas. "Baiklah."

"Jinjja? Kyungsoo benarkah kau mau?"

"Aku sudah mengatakannya. Kalau tidak dengar, ya sudah pulang saja sana."

"Anni. Aku dengar." Chanyeol tersenyum lebar. "Nanti siang aku akan kembali lagi menjemputmu ya."

"Hmm.." Kyungsoo bergumam sambil memakan sarapannya.

**..**

**..**

Jam satu siang Chanyeol datang kembali ke apartement Kyungsoo. Ia menekan bel apartement namja mungil pujaan hatinya.

"Kau sudah datang." Kata Kyungsoo setelah ia membuka pintu dan melihat Chanyeol.

Chanyeol tersenyum manis memandang Kyungsoo. Namja mungil itu hanya memakai hoodie putih dan celana jins hitam yang pas dengannya. Sederhana tapi terlihat tidak biasa saja jika Kyungsoo yang memakainya, begitulah pikir Chanyeol.

"Ayo Kyung." Chanyeol mengulurkan tangannya pada Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo menatap sesaat. "Tidak perlu. Kau mau mengajakku jalan–jalan kemana?"

Chanyeol menarik kembali uluran tangannya sedikit kecewa dan ia tersenyum kembali. "Ke taman bermain, menonton film, makan malam bersamamu."

Kyungsoo melirik Chanyeol dari sudut matanya. "Arraseo." Kemudian namja mungil itu jalan duluan di ikuti dengan Chanyeol.

**..**

**..**

**..**

Kyungsoo pikir jalan–jalan dengan Chanyeol akan terasa sangat tidak menyenangkan. Karena selama ia mengenal Chanyeol, ia tidak pernah sekalipun berdua saja dengan waktu yang sangat lama bersama namja tinggi tersebut. Ya selain karena perkataan orang–orang tentang Chanyeol dan sikap Chanyeol yang keras kepala yang ingin selalu di dekatnya dan mencintainya. Kyungsoo mulai berpikir bahwa Chanyeol tidak sepenuhnya benar, ia adalah orang yang sangat menyenangkan.

Saat ini keduanya sedang berada di sebuah toko pernak–pernik.

Chanyeol mengambil sebuah beanie wolf dan memakainya. "Bagaimana Kyung?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk dan ia berjalan menuju sebuah boneka jerapah kecil. Ia mengambilnya dan memberikannya pada Chanyeol. "Kau seperti jerapah, terlalu tinggi."

Chanyeol terkekeh dan memandang boneka jerapah kecil yang di ambil Kyungsoo tadi. "Apakah aku harus membeli ini juga?"

Kyungsoo menggendeikan bahunya. "Terserahmu."

"Aku akan membelinya dan kau harus menyimpannya, agar kau selalu ingat padaku."

"Tidak mau."

Namun Chanyeol sudah berlari menuju kasir untuk membayar beanie dan boneka tersebut. Kyungsoo berdecak malas dan kembali untuk melihat–lihat barang disana. Tak sengaja Kyunsoo melihat sebuah kalung berliontin peonix.

Kyungsoo mengambilnya dan menatap kalung peonix yang terbuat dari baja tersebut. "Indah tapi sangat berapi–api. Bukankah ini mirip dengannya."

Kyungsoo membawa kalung tersebut dan berjalan menghampiri Chanyeol. "Ini juga terlihat sepertimu."

Chanyeol mengambil kalung pilihan Kyungsoo lalu tersenyum. "Aku akan membelinya juga dan kau harus memakainya. Ini akan selalu ada bersamamu, kalau bonekanya yang akan selalu menemanimu tidur. Menggantikan aku untuk sementara tentu saja."

Kyungsoo memukul kepala Chanyeol. "Kau ini bicara apa."

Tapi Chanyeol malah tersenyum lebar dan terkekeh pelan. Karena sepertinya usaha kerasnya sedikit demi sedikit membuahkan hasil yang seperti di harapkannya.

**..**

**...**

**All About Us!**

**...**

**..**

Hari sudah malam dan sekarang sudah menunjukan pukul delapan. Sehun yang telah memasak makan malam pun menunggu Jongin pulang. Ia menunggu sambil menonton televisi dan saat mendengar bel apartement berbunyi, Sehun segera berlari menuju pintu.

"Annyeong. Ah! Istriku menungguku pulang ternyata." Ucap Jongin setelah melihat Sehun membuka pintu.

Sehun tersenyum manis menunjukan _eye_ _smile_nya. "Tentu saja aku menunggumu, kau pulang terlambat. Dan aku sudah memasak makan malam."

Jongin mengecup lembut dahi Sehun. "Mianhae. Tadi ada beberapa pekerjaan yang belum terselesaikan."

Sehun mengangguk. "Mandilah Jongin, kau bau."

"Apa? Benarkah aku bau? Tapi sepertinya kau menyukai bau keringatku." Kata Jongin yang sudah merangkul erat pinggang Sehun.

"Anniya, mandilah Jongin. Lalu kita makan malam bersama." Sehun mendorong pinggang Jongin menjauh darinya.

Jongin terkekeh dan beranjak pergi ke kamar mandi. "Baiklah Sehunnie." Jongin langsung berlalu setelah mencium bibir Sehun.

"Aish! Jongin." Pipi Sehun bersemu merah.

**..**

**..**

**..**

Makan malam mereka terasa sangat menyenangkan. Tentu saja dengan Jongin yang terus menggoda Sehun dan Sehun yang akan marah dan malu sekaligus.

Sehun membereskan peralatan makan yang telah di pakai kemudian mencucinya, lalu menatanya kembali di lemari. Dan saat ia berbalik ia dibuat terkejut karena melihat Jongin yang berlutut di depannya.

"Jongin apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Oh Sehun, kau maukan menikah denganku?" Jongin mengeluarkan sebuah kotak beludru merah maroon dan ia membukanya.

Dapat dilihat Sehun bahwa didalam kotak itu terdapat cincin emas putih dengan berlian kecil di tengahnya.

"Jongin jangan bercanda." Sekarang Sehun rasanya ingin menangis.

"Aku tidak sedang bercanda sayang. Aku bersungguh–sungguh. _Will you marry me_?" Tanya Jongin lagi.

Sehun membekap mulutnya dan menangis. Ia menganggukan kepalanya yakin. "Aku mau.."

Jongin tersenyum bahagia, ia meraih tangan kanan Sehun dan memasangkan cincin di jari manis Sehun. Lalu Sehun menangis keras, Jongin berdiri dan memeluk Sehun.

"Uljima Sehun. Kenapa kau menangis hmm?"

"Aku.. hanya bahagia.. dan tidak.. menyangkanya.." Jawab Sehun di tengah tangisnya.

"Kenapa tidak menyangka? Apa kau masih ragu kepadaku?" Tanya Jongin lagi.

Kepala Sehun di dada Jongin menggeleng. "Tidak. Terima kasih Jongin.."

Jongin tersenyum lagi. "Kau belum memasangkan cincin untukku."

Sehun mengangguk dan mengambil cincin di genggaman Jongin, lalu memasangkannya di jari manis tangan kanan Jongin.

Jongin mencium bibir Sehun. "Aku mencintaimu."

"Aku juga mencintaimu Jongin." Sahut Sehun dan mencium bibir Jongin yang tentu saja langsung dibalas.

**..**

**..**

**To Be Continue**

**..**

**..**

Oke saya tau ini cerita makin aneh. Mau gimana lagi soalnya sayang juga di anggurin, jadi ini susah payah di lanjutin. KaiHun menyatu disini, dan ChanSoo udah baikan. Kasian kelamaan kalo di pisahin. Akhir kata jangan lupa Review yaa, gamsahae..


	5. Chapter 5

All About Us!

**..**

Oh Sehun

Kim Jongin

Park Chanyeol

Do Kyungsoo

**..**

Yaoi, Typho Bertebaran, EYD tidak sesuai.

**..**

**:: Present By ::**

**CermePhinaaa**

**..**

**Happy Reading**

**..**

**All About Us! – Chapter 5**

**..**

**..**

Di sebuah kamar dan di atas ranjang. Terlihat dua orang namja yang sedang berciuman mesra, mereka adalah Jongin dan Sehun. Bibir tebal Jongin terus melumat dan mengulum bibir tipis Sehun.

"Nghh.. Jongin.." Jemari Sehun memainkan helai rambut Jongin dan memberikan jambakan lembut disana.

Jongin mendorong Sehun dengan lembut hingga namja milky skin itu berbaring di atas ranjang mereka, dan Jongin menindihnya. Saat Sehun mulai kehabisan nafas, Jongin melepas ciuman mereka. Kedua matanya menatap lekat pada kedua mata sipit Sehun.

Jemari Jongin mengelus pipi Sehun yang halus. "Sehun.. bagaimana kalau dalam waktu dekat kita menikah. Bagaimana kalau di kanada?"

Sehun terdiam mendengar penuturan Jongin. "Tapi Jongin, aku takut. Kau adalah anak tunggal, satu–satunya penerus keluarga Kim dan aku adalah laki–laki yang tidak akan mungkin bisa memberikanmu seorang penerus."

"Sehunie.. tolong jangan berpikir soal anak atau keturunanku Hun, karena aku mencintaimu karena kau adalah Oh Sehun. Lelaki manisku."

"Jongin tapi tetap saja, dan bagaimana dengan keluargamu? Apa mereka sudah mengetahui orientasimu?"

Jongin terdiam sesaat dan menggeleng pelan. "Mereka belum tahu Hun."

Wajah Sehun berubah muram. "Mereka pasti tentu saja pasti akan menolak hal yang tidak normal seperti in– Hmmpt!"

Jongin langsung membungkam mulut Sehun dengan mulutnya. Ia mencium Sehun hingga namja manis itu terlarut lagi, lalu melepasnya. Jongin menatap lekat Sehun. "Sehun jangan meragukanku lagi. Percayalah padaku, pada cinta yang aku miliki untukmu. Kita pasti bisa melaluinya."

Sehun balas menatap lekat kedua mata Jongin. Jemarinya terangkat dan mengelus pipi Jongin, Sehun sudah melihat keyakinan di mata Jongin. Ia tersenyum manis. "Aku percaya padamu Jongin."

Jongin tersenyum dan kembali mencium bibir Sehun, kali ini lebih panas dari sebelumnya.

**..**

**..**

**..**

**..**

Siang ini Sehun akan pergi ke kantor Jongin, ia akan mengajak namja tan itu untuk makan siang bersamanya. Sehun menata rambut blonde pinknya dan tersenyum manis di cermin.

Ia beranjak keluar kamar dengan membawa dompet serta ponselnya.

..

..

Sehun pergi ke kantor Jongin menggunakan taxi, saat sampai disana ia langsung saja berjalan menuju ruangan Jongin.

"Jonginie~" Sehun memanggil Jongin setelah ia membuka pintu ruangan Jongin dan betapa terkejutnya Sehun saat mendapati Chanyeol ada disana.

Wajah Sehun mengeras, ia berjalan menghampiri Chanyeol.

"Annyeong Sehun." Sapa Chanyeol.

Buak!

Jongin melotot terkejut melihat Sehun yang memukul wajah Chanyeol. Chanyeol sendiri bahkan sampai mundur dan menabrak meja kerja Jongin.

"Sehunie, hajima chagi." Jongin berlari menuju Sehun yang ingin kembali memukul Chanyeol, ia memeluk erat pinggang Sehun.

"Lepas Jongin, biarkan aku menghajar namja brengsek yang sudah menyakiti Kyungsoo hyung!" Sehun memberontak di dalam pelukan Jongin, namun pelukan Jongin sangat erat. Membuatnya sulit untuk lepas agar bisa leluasa menghajar Chanyeol.

Chanyeol bangkit berdiri sambil meringis perih. Sudut bibirnya sobek dan kembali mengeluarkan darah segar, padahal luka pukulan dari Kyungsoo saja belum sembuh benar.

"Sehun aku tahu kau pasti marah padaku, tapi–"

"Aku bukan hanya marah! Aku juga membencimu! Jongin lepaskan aku!" Teriak Sehun.

"Tidak Sehun. Kau harus mendengarkan penjelasan Chanyeol hyung dulu chagie." Ujar Jongin.

"Anniya! Lepaskan aku Jongin!" Sehun berontak lagi dalam pelukan Jongin yang menahannya untuk bergerak lepas.

"Sehun. Aku benar–benar mencintai Kyungsoo, sekarang perlahan – lahan ia sudah mulai menerima ke hadiranku. Kalau kau tidak percaya, kau bisa langsung bertanya padanya Sehun–ah." Jelas Chanyeol.

Jongin merasakan nafas Sehun yang memburu kini mulai berubah tenang. Maka dari itu Jongin pun sedikit melonggarkan pelukan eratnya.

"Sehun.. kau sudah mendengar penjelasan Chanyeol hyung kan? Dia bersungguh–sungguh kali ini Hun." Ujar Jongin lembut sambil mengusap lengan Sehun.

Sehun memandang lekat Chanyeol. "Kalau kau menyakiti hyungku lagi, aku akan menghajarmu!"

Chanyeol tersenyum kecil. "Itu tidak akan terjadi lagi Sehun, aku berjanji." Tatapannya teralih pada Jongin. "Kai–ah lebih baik sekarang aku pamit ya. Sehun aku pergi dulu ya."

Jongin mengangguk. Dan Sehun berkata. "Ne, mianhae atas pukulan tadi."

"Gwenchana. Pukulanmu tidak ada apa–apanya dari pada Kyungsoo." Chanyeol tersenyum lebar.

Setelah Chanyeol keluar dari ruangan Jongin. Jongin langsung menggiring Sehun ke sofa dan mengajaknya duduk disana. Ekspresi Sehun masih terlihat dingin dan Jongin tidak menyukainya.

Bibir tebal Jongin mengecup bibir Sehun. "Sehunie tersenyumlah hmm.." Jongin mengusap pipi Sehun.

Ekspresi wajah Sehun sekarang mulai menjadi tenang. "Mianhae. Melihat Chanyeol hyung aku jadi naik darah. Aku juga belum menghubungi Kyungsoo hyung jadi aku belum tahu bagaimana kabar dia sekarang."

Jongin membawa kepala Sehun dalam pelukannya. "Chanyeol hyung bilang bahwa Kyungsoo hyung sekarang mulai menerimanya." Kemudian Jongin tertawa kecil dan Sehun mendongak melihat wajah Jongin.

"Wae? Kenapa kau tertawa?"

"Anniya. Hanya saja aku merasa kisah mereka sama dengan kisah kita."

Sehun terdiam dan berpikir. "Tidak sama, hanya mirip. Kisah mereka namja brengseknya yang mencintai dan mengejar namja baik–baik. Kalau kita namja baik–baiknya yang mencintai dan mengejar namja brengsek."

"Shh.. Sehun kenapa kau berbicara seperti itu hmm.. kau bukan namja brengsek dan aku pun bukan orang baik–baik juga Sehun." Jongin tersenyum menggoda. "Masih ada, bahkan banyak sisi diriku yang liar kan? Apa lagi itu semua karenamu."

"Kau ini bicara apa? Mesum sekali." Cibir Sehun.

Jongin memeluk gemas Sehun. "Kajja kita makan siang. Aku sudah lapar dan jangan sampai aku memakanmu nanti Hun."

Sehun mencubit pinggang Jongin hingga namja tan itu meringis. "Rasakan! Palliwa." Sehun beranjak bangun dan berjalan terlebih dahulu meninggalkan Jongin.

"Sehunie.. tunggu aku sayang.." Jongin mengejar Sehun yang sudah berada di lorong dan langsung menangkap Sehun. Ia lalu memeluk erat pinggang Sehun dengan sebelah tangannya.

**..**

**..**

**All About Us!**

**..**

**..**

Siang ini Chanyeol datang ke apartement Kyungsoo dan memang sudah beberapa hari ini hubungan keduanya sudah lebih baik. Kyungsoo bahkan sudah memaafkannya dan karena Chanyeol yang terlalu senang, ia langsung saja memeluk namja mungil itu dan segera di hadiahi Kyungsoo sebuah tonjokan di perutnya.

"Sepertinya aku sudah di anggap samsak tinju ya." Gumam Chanyeol sambil meringis perih dan menunggu Kyungsoo membuka pintunya.

"Oh, kau datang lagi." Ujar Kyungsoo setelah membuka pintu dan melihat siapa tamunya.

Chanyeol cemberut. "Ugh, Kyung. Aku kan memang akan selalu datang padamu." Lalu ia tersenyum namun kembali meringis.

Kyungsoo mengernyit heran. "Ada apa dengan sudut bibirmu? Bukankah sudah lebih baik, tapi kenapa sekarang bertambah parah?"

"Sehun memukulku."

"Sehun? Bagaimana bisa?"

"Lebih baik kau persilahkan aku masuk kedalam dulu Kyung."

Kepala Kyungsoo mengangguk dan membuka pintunya lebih lebar. Chanyeol masuk lebih dahulu dan langsung mendudukan dirinya di atas sofa ruang tengah.

"Lalu kenapa Sehun bisa sampai memukulmu?" Tanya Kyungsoo yang sekarang tengah berdiri di hadapan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol tersenyum dan menarik Kyungsoo agar duduk di samping. Kedua mata bulat Kyungsoo masih memandang tanya pada Chanyeol.

"Tadi aku ke kantor Jongin, lalu Sehun datang dan melihatku. Setelah itu Sehun langsung memukulku. Sakit sekali Kyung~" Kata Chanyeol sedikit manja. "Sehun belum tahu dengan keadaan kita sekarang yang mulai membaik."

Kyungsoo menggangguk paham. "Sehun memang belum tahu. Kami berdua memang belum bertukar kabar, jadi wajar kalau anak itu memukulmu. Karena terakhir kali Sehun tahu keadaanku kan–"

"Stt. Jangan diteruskan ya Kyung. Lebih baik sekarang kau mengobati aku." Chanyeol tersenyum.

Kyungsoo beranjak dari duduknya, ia akan mengobati luka Chanyeol lagi. Namja mungil itu kembali lagi setelah membawa kotak obat. Ia menuangkan alcohol ke kapas dan mulai menekankan di lebam Chanyeol.

"Akh! Perih Kyung.."

"Tahan sedikit."

"Kyung." Chanyeol menahan tangan Kyungsoo yang semakin menekan lebamnya. "Appoyo.." Rengeknya.

Kyungsoo tersenyum kecil sedikit mengejek. "Sudah ku obati. Sekarang pulanglah."

Chanyeol melemas. "Aku tidak mau pulang. Aku mau makan malam bersamamu dulu."

"Kau ini banyak maunya sekali." Jengkel Kyungsoo.

"Bolehkan?" Ujar Chanyeol memohon.

"Nde, nde."

Chanyeol yang reflek langsung memeluk tubuh mungil Kyungsoo dan ia langsung tersadar. Lalu segera melepas pelukannya dan melirik pada Kyungsoo, ia takut dengan reaksi yang diberikan namja mungil itu. "Kyung.. mianhae, aku.. tidak sengaja."

Kyungsoo tersadar dari keterdiamannya. "Gwenchana. Kau mau membantuku memasak makan malam?"

Chanyeol tersenyum lebar dan mengangguk semangat. "Tentu saja!"

**..**

**..**

**All About Us!**

**..**

**..**

Jongin yang baru saja masuk kedalam kamar. Mendapati namja milky skin yang ia cintai sedang berada di balkon tengah mengamati pemandangan Seoul di malam hari.

Jongin menghampiri Sehun dan memeluknya dari belakang. Tubuh di dalam pelukannya tersentak sedikit. "Kenapa di luar sini? Kau bisa masuk angin sayang, kalau hanya memakai kemeja tipis seperti ini hmm." Jongin menempelkan hidungnya di tengkuk Sehun dan mengendus aroma manis tubuh Sehun.

"Mmmhh.. Jongin geli~" Sehun menggendikan bahunya. Sehun membalikan badannya menghadap Jongin berniat protes, tapi namja tan itu malah langsung mencium bibirnya. Dan Sehun tentu saja langsung terbuai dengan ciuman Jongin yang menghanyutkan.

Kedua tangan Sehun terangkat untuk melingkari leher Jongin dan memainkan rambut Jongin. Jongin memindahkan cumbuannya ke leher jenjang Sehun dan meninggalkan jejak–jejak ciumannya disana.

"Sehun.. apa kau mencintaiku?" Tanya Jongin yang kini menatap kedua mata Sehun.

"Kenapa kau bertanya? Tentu saja aku mencintaimu, dasar bodoh." Sehun langsung melotot karena Jongin mencium bibirnya tiba–tiba.

"Bibir manismu ini, lebih baik bila untuk mendesahkan namaku."

Sehun menunduk dengan kedua pipi merona.

"Ayo kita masuk ke kamar. Kita lanjutkan lagi kegiatan kita tadi. Aku belum puas Hunnie–ah." Bisik Jongin menarik tubuh Sehun.

"Kau ini!" Kesal Sehun namun tetap mengikuti ajakan namja tan tersebut.

**..**

**..**

**All About Us!**

**..**

**..**

"U– uuummh~ Jonginhh.." Desahan indah itu teralun dari bibir tipis Sehun, karena ulah namja tan yang kini sedang menindihnya dan bermain–main di leher jenjangnya.

Jongin terus menggoda leher Sehun yang sangat di sukainya. Ia mencium, menjilat, menghisap, dan menggigitnya hingga meninggalkan tanda yang kontras dengan kulit putih Sehun.

"Jongin.. sudahh.. jangan menggodaku terus.."

Jongin tersenyum mendengar rengekan Sehun. Ia berhenti dan menatap wajah Sehun. "Waeyo? Hmm.. aku menyukainya."

Sehun sedikit memajukan bibirnya. "Kita langsung saja."

"Langsung apa?"

"Ugh! Kau pasti mengerti, Jongin. Jangan menggodaku terus."

Jongin tertawa dan menyeringai. Kemudian ia mencium bibir Sehun dengan dalam. "Aku mencintaimu.."

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Kim Jongin. Mmmhh.." Sehun memejamkan kedua matanya, karena Jongin yang mulai masuk kedalam dirinya. Dan merasakan Jongin yang langsung bergerak. "Ugh.. Jonginhh.. pelan–pelanhh.." Kedua tangan Sehun memeluk erat leher Jongin.

"Ugh.. aku sangat merindukanmu.. Sehunniehh.."

"Mmmhh.. Jonginnnhh.."

Dan untuk malam ini di lalui mereka berdua dengan percintaan yang panas, yang tentu saja penuh cinta. Cinta keduanya selalu bertambah setiap saat.

**..**

**..**

**..**

**..**

**..**

Sehun sedikit menggerakan badannya merasakan cahaya mentari yang terasa mengganggu tidurnya. Ia membuka kedua matanya dan menguceknya. "Jongin.. sudah pagi. Kau harus bekerja."

Namja tan di belakang Sehun yang masih tertidur dengan memeluk pinggangnya erat, mulai menggerakan badannya. "Ugh.. aku masih mengantuk Sehunnie."

"Tapi ini sudah siang Jongin, sekarang sudah pukul enam." Ucap Sehun setelah melihat jam dinding kamar. Ia menggerakan tubuhnya lagi dan mencoba melepas pelukan Jongin.

"Nanti saja, sebentar lagi Hun" Gumam Jongin mengeratkan pelukannya.

Sehun menghela nafas. "Aku mau mandi Jongin. Badanku bau dan lengket."

Jongin menghirup aroma dari leher Sehun. "Kau wangi dan sangat memabukan sayang."

Sehun berdecak kesal dan melepas paksa pelukan Jongin. "Dasar perayu!"

Jongin terkekeh lalu mendudukan dirinya saat tahu Sehun sudah turun dari ranjang tanpa terbalut apapun. Jongin memandangi kulit Sehun yang putih susu itu kini terukir banyak noda bercak kemerahan juga keunguan. Oh! Dan bagian favorite Kim Jongin tentu saja leher jenjang Sehun, dada, dan punggungnya.

"Kau memperhatikan apa? Dasar mesum! Tubuhku sakit sekali." Eluh Sehun yang telah memakai asal baju piyamanya. Sambil berjalan menyeret dan memegang pinggangnya, Sehun berjalan ke kamar mandi yang berada didalam kamar mereka.

Jongin berseringai. Ia turun dari ranjang dan menghampiri Sehun. Membawa namja manisnya itu kedalam gendongan brydalnya.

"Ya! Apa yang kau lakukan?!"

"Kau bilang mau mandikan tadi. Jadi untuk menghemat waktuku yang telat, lebih baik kita mandi bersama hmm." Kedua alis Jongin naik turun dengan kerlingan menggoda terpancar dari kedua mata tajamnya. Dan Sehun mengerti artinya itu.

"Anniya! Aku tidak mau. Turunkan aku!" Sehun memukul–mukul pundak Jongin yang tentu saja tidak berefek apapun.

Sambil tertawa senang. Jongin membawa Sehun yang terus berteriak kedalam kamar mandi dan selanjutnya suara teriakan Sehun berubah menjadi desahan yang memanggil nama Jongin.

**..**

**...**

**..**

**...**

**..**

Jongin yang telah selesai mengerjakan beberapa laporan kantornya, meregangkan sedikit otot lehernya dengan memijatnya sedikit. Kedua matanya teralih menatap pigura foto yang didalamnya terdapat wajahnya dan Sehun saling memandang penuh cinta juga senyum.

"Ah! Setiap waktu aku selalu merindukanmu Sehun." Gumam Jongin. Ia mengambil ponselnya untuk menelefon pujaan hatinya tersebut.

"_**Yeoboseyo?"**_

"Hmm.. kenapa kau terdengar ketus sekali Hunnie–yah."

"_**Karena aku masih kesal denganmu tuan Kim Jongin."**_

Jongin terkekeh. "Kesal apa hmm? Kalau karena kejadian tadi pagi, aku minta maaf. Lagi pula salahkan tubuh indahmu itu yang selalu meminta aku menyentuhnya."

"_**Yak! Mesum sekali kau. Lihat saja aku tidak akan membuat makan malam untukmu."**_

"Gwenchana. Memakanmu saja aku sudah membuatku kenyang Sehunnie." Goda Jongin.

"_**Kim Jongin...!"**_

"Ne.. ne.. mianhae Sehunnieku." Ujar Jongin lalu berdehem. "Kau sedang apa sekarang sayang?"

"_**Aku dirumah seperti biasa. Menonton televisi, membaca buku, dan melakukan semua hal yang sama. Membosankan."**_

"Kau kan bisa pergi jalan – jalan keluar Sehunna, dengan Kyungsoo hyung contohnya."

"_**Seandainya bisa. Kalau saja hyungku tidak berkencan dengan temanmu yang idiot itu."**_

"Sehunna, Chanyeol hyung tidak idiot. Hanya sedikit saja." Jongin tertawa di akhir kalimat dan ia mendengar tawa yang sama dari Sehun.

Fokus Jongin teralihkan oleh telefon kantor miliknya yang berbunyi. "Sehun tunggu sebentar ya ada yang menelfon kantor." Ucap Jongin pada ponselnya.

Jongin mengangkat telefon kantornya. "Yeoboseyo?"

"_**Ya! Kenapa aku menelfon ponselmu tidak bisa huh?!"**_

"Eomma mianhae. Tunggu sebentar nde."

Jongin beralih lagi pada ponselnya. "Sehunnie. Kita sudahi dulu ya, ada yang menelfon kantorku. Kau baik–baik disana, kalau ada apa–apa cepat hubungi aku."

"_**Ya.. ya.. Kim Jongin aku sudah mengerti. Kau juga jangan lupa makan siang dan cepatlah pulang... Aku– aku merindukanmu!"**_

Pip!

Jongin terkekeh karena Sehun langsung mematikan telefonnya. Sehunnya memang seperti itu, selalu malu dan Jongin sangat mencintainya.

"Ada apa eomma?" Ucap Jongin setelah kembali pada telefon kantornya.

"_**Kenapa kau berbicara seperti itu. Apa kau sudah lupa kalau masih mempunyai orang tua."**_

"Aku tidak melupakanmu eomma. Aku hanya terlalu sibuk saja."

"_**Kalau kau terlalu sibuk, setidaknya berikan anakmu untuk menemaniku. Agar aku tidak kesepian."**_

"Eomma kau kan tinggal tidak sendirian, ada adik–adik eomma dan anak–anak mereka."

"_**Tetap saja tidak sama. Kau anakku darah dagingku, setidaknya keturunanmu kan penerus keluarga kita."**_

Jongin mendesah bingung. Selama ini tidak ada yang tahu masalah orientasi seksnya. Yang tahu soal itu hanya sahabat, kerabat dekatnya saja. Jongin adalah anak tunggal di keluarganya, ayahnya sudah meninggal saat ia berumur dua puluh tahun. Usianya sekarang sudah dua puluh tujuh tahun, wajar saja jika ibunya berkata dan mempunyai keinginan memiliki cucu.

"_**Kim Jongin, cepatlah menikah. Kau sudah cukup umur dan aku sudah semakin tua kau tahu. Jangan selalu memikirkan perusahaanmu, tapi pikirkanlah masa depanmu dan keinginan eommamu ini."**_

"Mianhae eomma. Aku belum bertemu dengan wanita yang pantas."

"_**Jangan terlalu pemilih. Ah! Kau tahu? Aku sangat menyukai putri bungsu dari keluarga Jung, putrinya bernama Jung Soojung. Kau pasti tahukan? Tuan Jung juga merupakan relasi bisnismu kan."**_

Jongin mengangguk dan berdehem. "Tapi tidak–"

"_**Oh.. ayolah anakku. Cobalah dekati gadis itu, siapa tahu kalian memang jodoh kan."**_

Jongin mengembuskan nafas pelan. "Eomma sudah waktunya aku makan siang. Sudah dulu ya."

"_**Nde.. baiklah. Makanlah dengan baik dan jangan lupakan pesan serta keinginanku ini."**_

"Nde eomma saranghae." Jongin meletakan kembali telefon kantor tersebut. Ia menyandarkan punggung lemasnya di punggung kursinya.

Jongin menerawang langit–langit ruangan kerjanya. Namja tan itu tengah berpikir. Keinginan ibunya ataukah keinginannya yang akan di pilihnya.

**..**

**...**

**..**

**...**

**..**

Jongin mengaduk–aduk jus _coffee_nya dengan sendok kecil. Saat ini ia sedang berada di sebuah restoran cepat saji di dekat kantornya. Ia memandang malas jalanan dari kaca jendela restoran tersebut.

"Kai–ah. Sudah lama menunggu?"

"Lumayan lama Chanyeol hyung."

Chanyeol tersenyum lebar dan duduk di hadapan seberang meja Jongin. "Sekarang katakan padaku. Ada hal apa yang ingin kau bicarakan? Sampai–sampai membuatku harus gagal kencan dengan Kyungsoo."

"Ibuku menelfon."

"Hmm.. lalu, ada apa dengan hal itu?" Tanya Chanyeol sambil meminum _hot americano_nya yang baru saja dipesan.

"Masalahnya adalah ibuku menginginkan aku menikah dan memberikannya cucu."

Chanyeol menatap Jongin. "Hal ini pasti akan terjadikan Kai. Jadi keputusan apa yang akan kau pilih? Mengikuti keinginan ibumu atau tetap bersama Sehun?"

Jongin terdiam.

Raut wajah Chanyeol berubah lesu. "Bukankah memang takdirnya pria dengan wanita. Menikah, memiliki anak, dan mempunyai keluarga yang bahagia." Chanyeol diam sesaat. "Aku juga memikirkan hal yang sama Kai. Tapi Kyungsoo adalah kehidupanku, segalanya untukku."

"Sehun bahkan lebih dari segalanya bagiku hyung." Jongin menghembuskan nafas. "Semua masalah hidupku kenapa tidak bisa sesederhana hidupmu eoh. Keluargamu bahkan sudah tahu orientasi seksmu dan mereka memahami dan menerima keadaanmu. Sedangkan aku.. aku sudah bisa membayangkan apa yang akan di katakan keluargaku terlebih lagi ibuku."

"Kau belum mencobanya Kai. Kau hanya baru membayangkannya saja." Chanyeol menatap Jongin, kemudian terkekeh. " Kau pasti tahu apa yang di lakukan ayah dan ibuku kan. Orang tuaku hanya kecewa karena pasti aku tidak akan bisa memberikan mereka penerus dariku, tapi untung saja ada Yoora noona. Dia berkorban dan membelaku, bahkan saat dia nanti melahirkan seorang putra. Dia berjanji akan memberikan marga Park untuk putra pertamanya sebagai penerus keluarga kami, dan suaminya juga memahaminya."

"Itulah perbedaan kau dan aku hyung. Aku adalah anak tunggal keluarga Kim. Aku hanya tinggal memiliki ibu yang semakin tua. Argh! Aku bingung." Jongin mengacak–acak rambutnya frustasi.

"Tidak ada salahnya mencoba Kai. Bukankah kau memang ingin mencobanya kan? Kau bilang ingin segera menikahi Sehun. Hei.. Sehun itu sangat manis dan menggoda tahu. Bagaimana jika ada yang merebut Sehunmu itu eoh."

"Kau ingin aku hajar hyung!" Jongin mendelik pada Chanyeol yang tertawa. "Lagi pula jika ada yang berniat merebut Sehun, sudah kupastikan orang itu akan mati di tanganku sendiri."

"_Posesif boyfriend_." Ucap Chanyeol sambil mengesap _coffee_nya lagi.

**..**

**...**

**..**

**...**

**..**

Sehun yang sedang menyiapkan makan malam di atas meja makan, menghentikan sejenak kegiatannya. Saat mendengar pintu apartement dibuka. Ia berlari kesana.

"Sehunnie, aku pu– Oh!" Ucapan Jongin terhenti, karena Sehun yang langsung berlari dan menubruknya hingga ia sedikit terhuyung mundur ke belakang. Kekasihnya itu memeluk erat lehernya.

"Jonginnie.. selamat datang." Gumam Sehun dibahu Jongin.

Jongin tertawa kecil dan mengelus punggung Sehun. "Sepertinya kau sangat merindukanku hmm."

Sehun mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap Jongin. "Tentu saja." Jemari Sehun terangkat mengelus pipi Jongin. "Apa pekerjaanmu sangat banyak? Kau terlihat lelah sekali."

Jongin mengangguk pelan. "Ya hanya sedikit."

Sehun tersenyum. "Sebaiknya kau mandi, lalu kita makan malam bersama. Aku sudah memasak makan malam untukmu."

"Benarkah, Sehunnieku ini yang memasak?" Jongin sedikit kaget.

Sehun mengangguk lagi. "Nde, makanya cepatlah mandi Kim Jongin."

Jongin tertawa saat Sehun mendorong tubuhnya masuk kedalam kamar mereka dan menyuruhnya mandi dengan air hangat yang sudah di siapkan Sehun.

Sehun kembali ke dapur untuk melanjutkan kegiatan menyiapkan makan malam di atas meja makan. Sehun memasak sedikit banyak dari biasanya. Ia membuat ayam goreng saus madu, ayam goreng tepung, ayam panggang, kimchi, dan sup rumput laut.

Sehun tersenyum saat melihat Jongin yang sudah lebih segar karena namja tan itu baru saja selesai mandi. Jongin berjalan menuju meja makan sambil mengeringkan rambut basahnya dengan handuk kecil. Namja tan yang memakai kaus putih dan celana pendek, mendudukan dirinya di kursi meja makan. Matanya terkagum melihat hidangan apa yang sudah di masak Sehun.

"Wahhh.. kenapa ayam semua Hun?"

"Karena ayam kan favoritemu. Jadi aku memasak lebih banyak ayam." Sahut Sehun yang mendudukan dirinya di seberang meja.

Jongin tersenyum lebar saat Sehun mulai mengambilkan makanan dan menaruhnya di piring miliknya. Ia menghirup aroma nikmat masakan Sehun dan mulai memakannya.

Sehun memandangi Jongin sedikit was–was. "Apakah enak?"

Jongin membalas menatap Sehun. "Tentu saja sangat enak. Apapun yang kau masak pasti enak Sehunnie.."

Sehun menundukan wajahnya karena semu merah yang berkumpul di kedua pipi tirusnya.

Jongin terkekeh melihat tingkah Sehun. "Sehunnieku kenapa malu? Wajahmu sangat manis saat tersipu, ayo tunjukan wajahmu kepadaku manis."

Sehun mendongak menatap Jongin dengan wajah yang merah padam. "Jongiiinnn!"

Jongin tertawa senang dalam menikmati makannya.

**..**

**...**

**..**

**...**

**..**

Malam menjelang tidur. Sehun dan Jongin berbaring di atas ranjang mereka. Dengan Jongin yang bersandar di bantal dan Sehun yang menidurkan kepalanya didada bidang Jongin sambil memeluk pinggangnya.

Jongin membelai lembut kepala Sehun. "Sehunnie.."

"Hmm.."

"Besok kita bertemu dengan keluargaku ya."

Sehun mendongak menatap wajah Jongin. "Benarkah? Apa tidak terlalu cepat? Lalu bagaimana dengan respon keluargamu nanti?"

Jongin balas menatap Sehun dengan diam.

Melihat keterdiaman Jongin membuat Sehun sedikit kesal. "Kau pasti belum mengatakannya kan." Sehun menghembuskan nafas. "Aku mengerti. Hubungan seperti ini itu tidak benar, terlebih lagi untukmu."

Jongin menarik dagu Sehun. "Sehun kenapa kau berkata seperti itu."

"Kenapa? Semua itu memang benar." Sehun bangun untuk duduk dan disusul oleh Jongin yang memeluk pinggangnya.

"Kita akan mencobanya Sehun."

"Lalu bagaimana jika– Ah! Mereka pasti akan menolak."

"Aku akan tetap memilihmu."

Sehun menoleh kesamping untuk bertemu pandang dengan Jongin. "Kau tahu. Konsekuensi untuk hubungan seperti ini. Kau tidak akan di anggap dan mungkin akan di buang dari silsilah keluarga Kim."

Jongin terdiam sesaat, lalu tersenyum lembut. "Apapun itu. Asalkan kau tetap ada di sisiku, aku akan menjalani apapun. Karena kau memilihmu."

Sehun tersenyum manis yang menunjukan _eye smile_nya. "Gomawo." Lalu mengecup bibir tebal Jongin.

"Jadi besok kita akan menemui keluargaku dan mengatakan bahwa aku akan menikahimu." Ujar Jongin semakin erat memeluk Sehun.

Sehun mengangguk dan memutar tubuhnya agar bisa memeluk leher Jongin.

Keduanya bertatapan dan jarak wajah keduanya semakin menipis, hingga bibir kedua namja itu saling bertemu. Saling mengecup, mengulum, menghisap. Ah! Biarkan mereka melanjutkan ciuman panas mereka.

**..**

**...**

**..**

**TBC**

**..**

**...**

**..**

Annyeong.. Mian kalo makin aneh, tapi ini fanfic belum tamat kok. Masih berlanjut walaupun udah 2 tahunan ini fanfic belom tamat-tamat ya. Keep waiting and Review yaa. Cerme cinta kalian semua readerdeul. Oh iya panggil aku Cerme aja, jangan tor atau thor. Karena Cerme ga ngerasa bawa palu gada deh.. Sampai ketemu di chap selanjutnya.


End file.
